


Losing It's Blue

by 23seraphic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Maids, Planet Vegeta, Romance, Sexual Content, Slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23seraphic/pseuds/23seraphic
Summary: Another chikyuu-jin slave is captured and sold. Things get more complicated when this slave is a 17-year-old with a fire that refuses to be put out, and a promise of marriage from her masters son.
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), King Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Raditz (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer, i do not own the dragon ball franchise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi-Chi, daughter of the Ox-king, get's captured in a picking.

Prologue

"I'm so hungry.. I have to find something to eat while Mom is picking up the trade" Kakarot mumbled as his stomach growled. This time around his Mom was doing a supplies pickup to get Earth technology to Vegeta-sei. Kakarot had accompanied some weird humans on a quest for dragonballs, he had been separated from the group for a while now. He was flying around looking for a pitstop he saw an apple tree near sparkling blue water. "Man..Earth sure is different than Vegeta-sei.." He dove into the apple tree, causing some apples to fall from the tree. 

Relaxing himself on a sturdy tree branch, Kakarot munched on whole apples. He had thrown an apple core out of his mouth and when he heard rustling coming from outside of the apple tree. "Hmm? Who's there?" Kakarot looked through a leafy hole of the apple tree and he saw Chi-Chi (One of the weirdest humans he had ever met) picking petals that had fallen from trees nearby. "Oh hey Chi-Chi! It's me, Kakarot!" Kakarot greeted, coming out of the apple tree.

Chi-Chi stood up at the call of her name and looked around confusedly. "Huh?" Considering Kakarot was inside of a tree, she couldn't quite spot him. Noticing her confusion, Kakarot jumped out of the apple tree and into her line of vision. Once Kakarot had jumped out of the tree, a jovial grin appeared on her face at the sight of her betrothed. Chi-Chi was completely enamored and infatuated with Kakarot, fully convinced he was her sweetheart. 

Thinking that Kakarot had come to there just for her Chi-Chi exclaimed "Kakarot, I can't believe you came all this way for me!" She blushed and looked up at Kakarot, her bouquet in her hands and her feet shuffling from beneath her. "What are you talking about?" Kakarot asked her, confused at her statement. 

"I was just picking flowers for the wedding, see?" Chi-Chi handed Kakarot the flowers and cupped her face with her hands and giggled. The butterflies in her stomach floating around freely. "Oh, I didn't think this day would ever come! Did you?" Chi-Chi asked Kakarot, obviously elated at the prospect of their love. She wanted to get married to him immediately, now that he had returned.

Not understanding her joy and question. Kakarot simply smiled back at her. "Well..yeah, tomorrow always comes!" 

"Oh, Kakarot!" Chi-Chi giggled playfully. "You big joker!" Without realizing the amount of strength she put in the hit, Chi-Chi smacked Kakarot into the apple tree. 

"Ow! Chi-Chi, you made me hurt my head AND my tail!" Kakarot rubbed his head and tail. _'Chikyuu-jin's are so weird!'_ Kakarot thought. _'First they made me go through hell and back for these dragon balls just so that Bulma can wish for a mate! Then Chi-Chi is always changing colors whenever I talk to her, and she keeps hitting me! Where does she even get this strength from anyways? Father always says that Chikyuu-jins are natural-born weaklings!'_

"Oh I'm sorry Kakarot!" Chi-Chi apologized, Kakarot had told her all about the weakness he had with his tail. She didn't really understand why he had a tail, but she just knew it was a weak spot for him. "Oh..I've got to be more lady-like!". Chi-Chi's blush was back on her face. 

Dismissing the earlier pain, Kakarot pulled an apple out of the front of his saiyan armor. "That's okay," Kakarot brushed it off and looked back at her again. "You want an apple?" 

Chi-Chi blushed. "Oh, for me?" She said, feeling quite special. Chi-Chi just didn't understand that Kakarot would do this for just about anybody (that he wasn't supposed to be killing off.) _'Kakarot, is just so sweet and kind! He's so romantic, I can't wait to marry him!'_

Kakarot pulled out another apple that he had stashed in his armor. "Sure, I have plenty!".

Chi-Chi ate her apple with small bites, and Kakarot with large chomps. Chi-Chi looked up at Kakarot with a small smile on her baby-fat filled face. _'We're eating apples together! This is so romantic, I think- no I know that I'm in love'._

Kakarot dug into his apple and even pulled out another one to eat, whilst Chi-Chi was on her first. _'Boy these earth apples are delicious! Vegeta-sei's apples just don't compare!'_ Kakarot loved Earth's food it was so different to what he typically ate on Planet Vegeta. 

**〔Ⓛⓞⓢⓘⓝⓖ Ⓘⓣⓢ Ⓑⓛⓤⓔ〕**

"We did it! We finally got a dragon ball!" Shu and Mai celebrated. After attending the wedding feast as Kakarot, and escaping the Red Ribbon Army they had successfully managed to swipe themselves a dragon ball. Shu and Mai were so caught up in their victory they didn't realize how easy and airtight their plan was. It was a stark contrast to their normally foiled plans.

Pilaf, who was in front of him, frowned thoughtfully. They got the dragonball with ease. He didn't want to be the one to rain on his own parade, considering that if they managed to collect all of the dragonballs he would be crowned emperor, but everything just seemed to easy and too wrong. _'We were shot at by the Red Ribbon Army and not gunned down...and when Shu's mask had fallen off of his head nobody suspected anything! Our plans went our way for once! Normally I'd be celebrating but this is just out of the question! How did we manage to get a dragon ball?'_

"Hey, Emperor Pilaf, why aren't you celebrating?" Shu inquired. Mai turned to Pilaf to, wondering why he wasn't celebrating too. They would've thought he would be the one to cheer the loudest and demand the most exquisite meal to commemorate their success. To their surprise he seemed to be upset at the capture of a dragon ball! _'No way! Emperor Pilaf doesn't look happy in the slightest! Who is he and what did he do to the_ real _Pilaf?!'_

"I hate to rain on _my_ own parade but.." Pilaf looked at his minions. "Didn't this seem _too_ easy..?" Surely his minions weren't that utterly useless as to not notice their success seemed totally unreal! 

"What do you mean, sir? Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Mai asked, confusedly.

"I _mean_ ever since that bastard boy, Kakarot, got interested in the dragon balls things have not been looking good for us. In order to acquire a dragon ball we'd have to go to hell and back for it, and even then we'd lose the ball! We barely did anything this time around! There has to be a catch, come on now! Don't be useless, what could have possible gone wrong?" Emperor Pilaf scowled at Mai and Shu's naivety.

_'There is just no way we have a dragon ball in our possession! It's either we do and that bastard boy with the monkey tail will come and pry it from our hands or....'_

At that moment, Shu sneezed and the dragon ball in his hand fell out of his grasp and onto the floor of the ship, the fall broke the _glass_ dragon ball into glass shards. "Shu!" Mai gasped. "You broke the dragon ball! How could you?!" _'This utter idiot! How would we even be able to repair a dragon ball!'_

_'Or we've been duped..'_ Pilaf continued his trail of thought before noticing the mess his nonsensical minions made.

"I-I'm so sorry, Emperor! It was a total accident" Shu stuttered, he had to come to terms with his own idiocy.

"You _idiots_!" Pilaf sneered at them. "Don't you useless buffoons know the dragon balls are unbreakable!? That means that _this_ dragon ball is a fake! A rip off!" 

"We've been duped!" Shu cried out.

**〔Ⓛⓞⓢⓘⓝⓖ Ⓘⓣⓢ Ⓑⓛⓤⓔ〕**

"Kakarot? So I was thinking..when we get married, I wanna have a reeaallly big family, OK?" Unaware that Kakarot was actually sleeping, Chi-Chi explained to Kakarot what she wanted in the future. "Do you feel the same?" A small blush was creeping it's way onto her face. 

A spit bubble popped on Kakarot's face waking him out of his small nap. "Urgh..I think I fell asleep" 

"Oh, you're so goofy, why are you teasing me?" Chi-Chi blushed obliviously. She playfully pushed Kakarot, but ended up making him tumble back a couple meters. 

"Why do you keep hitting me?!" Kakarot yelled tired of the constant pain he was being put through. "What's that?" Kakarot noticed smoke in the background. 

Chi-Chi turned around too, and they both looked at the smoke. "Ohh..that's coming from my village!" 

"Hm. Oh, okay." Kakarot said, not really caring, if it was coming from her village then it's her problem.

"We have to do something!" Chi-Chi jumped up, worriedly. 

"We..?" Kakarot said a little dazed. "I guess we can, sure.." 

Chi-Chi smiled at him. "My hero..." She then turned to, seemingly the sky, and called for her flying nimbus. "Come to me flying nimbus!" Chi-Chi yelled. Nimbus parked right in front of Chi-Chi. "Come on, Kakarot, let's check it out." 

"'Kay!" 

**Years later.**

Chi-Chi had put flowers over Gohan's grave. "Hi sensei! It's me, Chi-Chi again..I'm still waiting for the love of my life. I recently learned how to be a good wife from that Old Lady Hakkake. She put me through so much work! I hope my marriage won't be like that. Daddy's castle was lit on fire and I had to beg Yamcha, Bulma's boyfriend to go get snow from Mount Frappe to put out the flame, because apparently if a woman goes to Mount Frappe a huge snowstorm begins.. Old Lady Hakkake said that the temperatures on Mount Frappe are so low that even the hottest fires turn to ice in it's wake! But it turned out that the bansho fan was in her possession! She was using it as her dustpan how silly was that?" 

Chi-Chi began tearing up. "I miss you..you taught me so much, but our time together was so little. After you died, I had went to Master Roshi- the old pervert- and he taught me so much. I can fight so well now! I just hope that Kakarot will come back and save me from my loneliness. It's only me and Daddy and the nice villagers now."

"You know...I heard that the Saiyan's achieved a new level of power, and overtook their oppressor..Freezer was it? Now they've become Earth's oppressors. Sometimes they go out for 'pickings' to export humans to Vegeta-sei, I just hope the humans that were taken are being treated well on Vegeta-sei..y'know? The same way me and daddy treat our maids. Anyways bye now.. I want to buy some groceries to make lunch."

She got up and called for flying nimbus to take her to the market in West City. Unbeknownst to her a picking was taking place in the market square.

When she arrived everybody was panicking, and trying to leave immediately. Confused on what was going on, Chi-Chi headed towards Capsule Corp. to get some clarity on the situation. _'While I'm there, I'll catch up with Bulma..I haven't really seen her in a while.'_

-

"Look over there Koma! That one'll sell really nicely" Matoto told his boss. 

"Oh shit, you're actually right on this one!" Komatsuna looked with surprise. "If her hair was spikier and her features sharper, I would've mistaken her for a saiyan!" Komatsuna chuckled. 

"Alright then, you'll be the one to take this one to the ship. I gotta go make sure the other catches are where they should be and run them through the system." Komatsuna ordered Matoto. Matoto nodded back to Komatsuna to show that he understood his job. 

Matoto walked up to her, not trying to move stealthily or anything. He didn't care about the onlookers. "You there!" He called out to her. She didn't realize that she was the one being addressed so he continued walking. "Tch." 

Matoto flew forward and grabbed her arm. 

Chi-Chi screamed. "What the hell are you doing, sir?! Is it a hobby of yours to be grabbing girls, or something?!" Chi-Chi elbow striked him in the face. Matoto did take some damage from the hit, but his saiyan pride wouldn't allow him to show it. He refused to let it be known that a mere human female dealt even the tiniest bit of damage to him. 

"Nah. Just the one's I'll be capturing" Matoto smirked. Chi-Chi's eyes widened at the revelation.

Chi-Chi had her right hand in a knife hand strike form, and her left in a fist. She aimed a kick at Matoto's head and when he swerved it she dragged her kick further and tried to catch him off guard. Matoto smirked at the prospect of a fight and held back as she gave him what seemed to be her all. Chi-Chi tried to jab at him with her knife hand. "You won't be capturing me!" 

"Hm. That's what you think, earthling."

She used a forefist in an upper body thrust movement to try and strike his chest. Matoto aimed to knock her down from her feet as he ducked down to dodge the forefist and swiped at her feet. Chi-Chi jumped and equipped her power pole in a quick and discreet motion. She extended the power pole and hit Matoto in his center, unbalancing his movement and pushing him backward. "Urgh!" Matoto groaned as the power pole caught him off guard, he cracked his knuckles and got in a fighting position. 

"Oh? So now you want to take me seriously? I should warn you, I won't be an easy fight!" Chi-Chi propelled her body in the air with the power pole and aimed a divekick towards his head. 

"Ha. I could beat you with my eyes closed, bitch." Matoto smirked cockily, his saiyan blood itching for a decent fight.

"Then do it! Since you're so strong, close your eyes and beat me. I'd like to see you try!" Chi-Chi rushed forward again and jabbed at him with another knife hand. Her relentless jabbing left her stomach defenseless, which Matoto used to his advantage as he ducked one of her jabs and upper cut her in the stomach. Which clearly affected her more than she'd like to admit. In this fight Matoto had the strength, and Chi-Chi had her speed and nimbleness.

Matoto jumped up in the air and aimed a divekick towards her, Chi-Chi expected that once he had jumped up so she effortlessly jumped out of the way of the attack. What she didn't expect was his quick bounce back from the attack. She really didn't have a high pain tolerance, so the uppercut she took to the stomach slowed her movements down more than it should've. 

"Hm. And here I thought you were going to be a good fight. Where's all the strength you had from before, woman? Tch, pathetic. " Matoto twisted his body and kicked her, throwing her back some meters. Chi-Chi groaned. _'Dammit! I don't have time to be weak!'_ Chi-Chi took deep breaths as she crouched on the ground trying to recover. 

Matoto jeered at her as he stalked closer to her, he believed that he had won the fight. Chi-Chi took advantage of his arrogance obvious underestimation of her and surprise attacked him with the power pole again. She hit him right in the jugular. Knowing she wouldn't have the advantage for long, Chi-Chi aimed another kick towards him while he was still trying to recover.

Matoto groaned and coughed up blood as he took a quick beating from Chi-Chi's attacks. _'Dammit. Since when did Earth start producing wannabe warriors?'_

Getting frustrated at the relentless attacks he was receiving he gathered up ki in his right hand and hit her with the small ki ball. Just enough to do some damage but not enough to kill her.

The ki attack burnt off the cloth in her stomach as she hit the ground with a large thud. She hadn't lost consciousness but she felt like she couldn't move. _'I'm so weak! How will Kakarot love me if I can't even defeat this-this VERMIN'_

"NIMBUS!" Chi-Chi called praying that the cloud would come in time. 

With just her luck the saiyan was quick enough to grab her and tie her up. "Let me go, dammit!" 

"And why would I do that? After what you did to me, I should get compensation..hm.." Matoto looked over her figure. "Maybe later..I'm late enough". 

_'No way.. this is a Saiyan so he could only be here to...'_ The Flying Nimbus only just arrived, and picked Chi-Chi up and _tried_ to fly away. 

"What the hell is that thing...Don't tell me that's the human's pathetic version of flying.." Matoto simply shot ki blast's Chi-Chi's direction and knocked her straight off the weird cloud thing. Launching himself forward, Matoto caught Chi-Chi's unconscious body before she could hit the ground and die. 

Komatsuna flew up to Matoto with a snarl on his face. "What the hell took you so long?!" 

"This girl seems to be one of Earth's fighters.." Matoto said with disgust.

"A chikyuu-jin warrior?" Komatsuna looked at the pathetic girl thoughtfully. "She looks weak." He said simply.

"I was just testing her skills, I won't lie I was surprised and disappointed.." Matoto explained.

"You ARE a disappointment. This pitiful thing did _that_ to you? Tch. You need to spend the rest of your life in a gravity machine." Komatsuna snatched the body away from Matoto and flew towards the ship to wrap up the picking. Matoto clenched his fists in hatred of the chikyuu-jin. 

_'This stupid planet! Why do we even bother making trade with these abominations?! Why couldn't King Vegeta just take their resources by force and blow up the planet! That way I would never have to deal with Chikyuu rats!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages,  
> in the prologue Chi-Chi is 10-11 and Kakarot is 13-14  
> in the chapter Chi-Chi is 17-18
> 
> Explanations,  
> Matoto and Komatsuna (names the Saiyan Name generator on FantasyNameGenerators.com) are Saiyans who capture slaves for their profit. They are not the only ones who sell chikyuu-jins (humans, earthlings).
> 
> Chi-Chi doesn't use KI because her father cannot. The Ox-king and Gohan were both pupils of Master Roshi, Gohan was the star pupil because he could use KI. Chi-Chi (unlike her father) has KI but has a hard time wielding it, Master Roshi could unfortunately not teach her how to use it. (So no kamehameha for her.) So basically Chi-Chi get's her KI from her (deceased) mother and her trouble wielding it because of her father.
> 
> Things that I changed;  
> Chi-Chi owns the flying nimbus  
> Chi-Chi is the one who received training from Master Roshi and Gohan  
> Nobody calls Kakarot, Goku  
> Kakarot was a temporary man on the dragon ball quest  
> Vegeta-sei (obviously) is still in existence  
> The Saiyans rose up from their oppression very early on  
> (Grandpa) Gohan died from Old Age  
> Chi-Chi doesn't get married to Kakarot when she would  
> The ages 
> 
> Did I miss anything?  
> Any questions?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi-Chi is bought by Bardock and she refuses to come to terms with her enslavement.

"Why would I even _want_ to buy a servant just to have to train her myself?" Bardock grumbled trying to make sense of the deal.

"She's easy on the eyes, looks like a Saiyan, she has some fighting skill and experience." Komatsuna named the brighter side of it.

"Koma. Those 'plus-es' are just extra's. I could care less what she looks like, I have a mate. And why the hell would I spar with a weakling. She has a tongue I'd rather rip out, and I'd have to train her to be obedient? Sounds like a scam. Next?" Bardock frowned at his long time dealer. 

Komatsuna cursed Chi-Chi in his mind. She was losing him money and he wanted to rid himself of her immediately, and make some kind of profit. "Bardock. Man. We've been client and dealer for so long now, I feel close-" 

"Spare me your bullshit." Bardock said stalely. "Just let me see your catalog, you can still make money out of this Komatsuna. Don't make me go to another dealer. If I wanted to buy some garbage I would have dug in a garbage can instead of spend my money." 

Komatsuna bit his lip. Losing the favor of an elite would _ruin_ his brand. "Alright look, I could give her to you for the bare minimum. 53500 maiz. Tell me that's not a deal. All _you_ have to do is deal out punishment's and have her learn from your other servants." Komatsuna bargained. "We've been client and dealer for so long, when have I sold you a shitty servant?"

"Tch." Bardock scowled."Bring her out. Let me find out this is a scam, Koma."

"Matoto! Bring out Chi-Chi!" Komatsuna called out. It took a couple moments, but Matoto soon walked out with Chi-Chi in tow. Chi-Chi had anger burning in her eyes at her predicament. "Take a good look at her, Bardock!" 

Chi-Chi looked up to see who Komatsuna (the bastard that had taken her) was talking about. When she caught sight of his hair, she felt her heart seemingly stop. Then she looked at his face. _'No way..this can't be Kakarot...he looks too mean and cruel'_

Bardock circled Chi-Chi, looking for every flaw on her. "Why the hell did you bring me a toothpick." Bardock scowled. "She looks like she couldn't even hold my boots." 

_'Kakarot would never speak to me like this! Whoever this impostor is has another thing coming..'_ "And you look like you can't even hold a candle to my father. I've seen real men younger than me and tougher than you". Bardock glared at her. He was already in a bad mood coming here, and then this lowlife had the guts to speak up to him. Bardock slapped her. Hard.

Chi-Chi fell to the ground from the slap, tears prickling her eyes. 

"I am not the one you want to speak up to. Learn how to hold your tongue or I'll rip it out, bitch. Do you know how to clean?" Bardock stared at her.

Chi-Chi would never admit it but the intensity in his gaze made her feel like a child, and insecure. That moment of weakness infuriated so she lashed out. "Does it matter? I'm not anybodies slave!" Bardock put his foot on her back. 

"I said do you know how to clean." Bardocks hand flickered with KI.

"Bardock, don't kill her now" Komatsuna laughed at Chi-Chi's expense. "Break her, ya' buy her. 'Cause I sure as hell ain't paying for her medical bills." 

Chi-Chi bit her lip and ignored Bardock, when he added more pressure she broke easily. "Yes! I know how to clean!" 

Bardock kept his foot there, his eyes scanned over her. _'Hm, so she has a low pain tolerance..obedience from her should come easily'_ "Do you know how to cook?" 

"Yes, okay?! I know how to clean and cook, stop digging your foot in my back!" Chi-Chi cried out, considering her royal upbringing she really wasn't used to pain.

"Haha!" Komatsuna chuckled. "And this is the pest Matoto was struggling with? Ba! She's nothing but a mere mosquito! So whaddya say, you buying her?" Komatsuna turned to Bardock. 

Bardock took a deep breath. _'I'm going to regret this...'_ "I'll take her, _if_ you throw in a full refund if shit doesn't go the way I want it". 

"Hmph. Fine. But then I'm raising the price to 69500 maiz. But, do tell me, what's gotten you in such a pissy mood? You're usually are more like 'I don't give a damn'" Komatsuna wondered, he put his fingers on his chin for more effect. He pulled a chair out for him and Bardock, sensing a good story time. He brought out his weak liquor, considering that he still would have to make more sales.

"None of your business" Bardock opened his wallet and paid the sum. Even though he had brushed Komatsuna off, he still took the seat that he was offered. It wouldn't hurt him to vent out his frustrations at home with a 'friend'. 

"Mhm. Not how you should be treating an old friend." Komatsuna counted the money Bardock just dished out with expertise and waited patiently for when Bardock would tell him all about his miserable life so that he could find some enjoyment in his suffering. Once he had counted the money, and was sure that he was paid in full he stashed the money in his register. Later on through the day he'd tell Matoto to bring the money to their safe, in case of a robbery. Saiyans were always a rowdy bunch.

"It's Gine!" Bardock gritted his teeth. His sexy mate was demanding too much of him this time around! 

"Ooh! That's one, I'd love to hear about." Komatsuna brought out some red cups, he offered Bardock a cup silently to which Bardock declined with a small gesture. The liquor was a bitter drink, but gave a weak buzz. It was a staple drink on Planet Vegeta, perfect for if you felt the need to drink before a job or during. Not that Saiyan's cared that much about coming to work drunk or not. They were built for battle but some of them simply didn't find a call to battle but the lot of them came with their rowdiness. 

"So tell me, Bardock, what has she done to ruin your calm and collected sense of self?" Komatsuna chuckled to himself, obviously savoring the impact Bardock's dilemma had on him. Bardock could tell that Komatsuna was enjoying his troubles, but paid no mind to it. He just needed somewhere to vent. So in reality they were both using each other. It was an extremely common occurrence. 

"She wants another cub." Bardock laid it out there, not one for beating around the bush. _'What does he mean 'cub'?'_ Chi-Chi listened in on the conversation seeing as they just left her on the floor with Matoto on standby in case she tried to make an escape. "With just my luck, this brat will come out just as worthless as the other two. I refuse to condemn myself any further." Bardock scowled at the remembrance of his two sons that seemed to make a living out of soiling his good name. 

"But Bardock," Komatsuna said silkily. "Don't you know that third times the charm?" Komatsuna said mockingly as he took a sip of his liquor. The drink burned down his throat as he gulped it down. "Not something I would hear from you considering you're _quite_ the family man, I reckon." 

"Tch. Shut the fuck up if you value you your life." Bardock threatened Komatsuna casually as he laid back further in his chair. Ignoring the family man insult, Bardock continued. "My third time will be my curse. I'm so sure of it. Shit what time is it, I need to head home before Gine goes on a hormonal rampage." 

"It's 1500 hours right now. If you need to go, I won't hold you." Komatsuna waved Bardock off. "I hope the mated life continues to do you _so_ well. Mr. FamilyMan" Komatsuna purred with a mocking smile. 

Bardock gave him the middle finger in return as he turned to his new servant. "Get the hell off the ground. Tch, just pitiful." Bardock hated weakness, and the way Chi-Chi just laid out on the floor utterly defeated picked at his very being.

"You don't have to treat me like that! I've never even thought to treat the maids at my father's castle like this! Don't you know you receive what you dish out?! Or has anybody even taught you how to be civil!" Chi-Chi yelled at him. Not understanding the Saiyan's need to treat everybody like scum. 

"Hm..your father's castle? What were you some type of princess?" Bardock asked her with a sneer, he could respect her inability to give up but he just hated weaklings. It was a fact.

"I don't have to tell you that information!" Chi-Chi scowled at him. The way Bardock treated her was unfair and degrading. _'It's just not fair..the one who's acting as if I'm worthless looks just like my Kakarot.."_ Bardock's eyes narrowed in on her as his arm reached out and grabbed her neck. Cutting off her air supply, Bardock choked her. 

"I paid 69500 maiz for you. I expect obedience _and_ respect to come with my payment. Tch." _'Seriously, why was Komatsuna so intent on handing this worthless piece of shit over to me? I do have to admit sharpen her features and give her messier hair and this could very well be a saiyan woman.'_

"D-Don't you know respect is a two way street?" Chi-Chi coughed out her comeback. "Those who aren't deserving, don't get it." 

Bardock threw her to the ground and resisted the strong urge he had to spit on her. "Unlike you, I'm on my home planet. Believe me, I get my due respect. What I can respect about you is your attitude, it's almost saiyan-like. But I don't want that attitude coming from somebody on your level. Tch, lowlife." 

"You're the lowlife who's wife can't cook or clean so he has to purchase maids to do the work for her! And don't compare me to a Saiyan, I'm nothing like you!" Chi-Chi screamed at him, after yelling she coughed more than she was already, her lungs couldn't handle much more. Bardock took a small KI ball (with only enough power to burn her) and aimed it where her heart was. 

"Let that be a warning to you, bitch. _Don't_ insult my mate again. You may not live to tell the tale, 69500 maiz paid or not." Bardock held up his hand which was almost warning enough. "And don't tell me _you_ think you'd make a good mate to anybody." Bardock wouldn't lie she probably would, but he could settle for hurting her feelings for now.

"I would!" Chi-Chi screeched, obviously the insult had hit her deep. "You don't even know me! I would make a good wife! I know how to cook and clean!" Chi-Chi defended herself. _'Wow she has no emotional control. Anybody could just look at her and see how she's feeling. Or maybe that's just me'_ Bardock concluded.

Bardock watched her emotional reaction with curiosity. It was pain-stakingly obvious she wanted a mate. "How old are you?" _'She does look rather young to be desiring a mate, how old are Chikyuu-jins when they mate anyways?'_

"17..." Chi-Chi reluctantly answered, thinking that he would treat her even a little better if he found out that she was so young.

 _'I was right she is young.'_ "Aren't you too young to be looking for a mate?" Bardock let his thoughts be known. Chi-Chi blushed and turned red, flashbacks of her father telling her Kakarot and her may be too young to marry each other. She looked to the side not wanted to look at Bardock anymore. Bardock scoffed at her reaction, that let him know all that he needed. 

**〔Ⓛⓞⓢⓘⓝⓖ Ⓘⓣⓢ Ⓑⓛⓤⓔ〕**

Bardock and Chi-Chi had arrived at Bardock's residence. "Wow.." Chi-Chi stood aghast at the size of Bardock's house. It was almost the same size as her father's castle! Unconsciously Chi-Chi began comparing Bardock's house to her fathers. She had decided that she liked her father's castle more than Bardock's. At the thought of castles, Chi-Chi found herself reminded that she went from a princess to a slave. Chi-Chi bit her lip trying hard not to get emotional. 

_'It's not fair..what if Kakarot can't find me on this mudball of a planet!'_ Often times Chi-Chi found herself thinking about Kakarot. She truly had fallen in love with him in the short time that they had been together. Thinking about Kakarot and the fun times they had together made her face flush a cute pink. _'I miss him...I hope he hasn't forgotten about me..'_

"If your done staring at my house, I'd like to get a move on." Bardock said sourly. He wasn't overly excited about coming home to his extremely hormonal wife. Normally he would be ecstatic that she wanted to fuck so much, but considering she actually wants to be impregnated Bardock only hoped that he could prolong the inevitable. 

"You don't have to be so rude..." Chi-Chi mumbled underneath her breath, she was a bit more reluctant to talk back to Bardock seeing as he burnt her chest, slapped her, and choked her out for doing so. Thinking about what Bardock had done to her in a short amount of time made her fear for the future. _'There has to be a way I can get out of this place! I refuse to live the rest of my life as a slave!'_

Chi-Chi followed Bardock with her head in the clouds thinking about how if she could escape what she would do differently from then on. She hadn't noticed that Bardock had stopped midway and had crashed into him. She didn't want to apologize to him but the manners that had been instilled in her as the Ox-king's daughter made her apologize on auto-pilot. "Sorry, I wasn't paying much attention.."

Bardock scowled. "Of course you weren't. Could you honestly get more useless?" Bardock turned back to his front and called for one of his servants. "Octasia! Get over here!" 

It took a couple moments, but a woman named Octasia had arrived and was bowing down in front of Bardock as a show of respect. "Lord Bardock, welcome home. I take it that this is the new caretaker?" Octasia gestured towards Chi-Chi. 

"She was recently taken so she has no idea of the rules, while you show her around the house please inform her of how things go around here." Bardock informed Octasia before turning on his heels most likely going to the yard to train or the kitchen to eat. Octasia turned towards Chi-Chi with a warm smile on her face.

"Welcome," Octasia began. "I am Octasia, loyal servant of Lord Bardock. I'll take good care of you" Octasia said politely, though the 'I'll take good care of you' sounded weird to Chi-Chi but she dismissed it. Octasia's skin tone was a light purple gradient. She had an ample bosom and wide full hips. Her hair was extremely long and was the same shade as her skin with the same light purple gradient. Her lips were plump, full and pink and her eyes a bright blue. 

Chi-Chi couldn't help but stare at her 6 tentacle legs that came with her set of 2 human looking legs. "... _What_ are you?" Chi-Chi said without thinking. When she realized what she had said she apologized profusely. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like _that_...I'm Chi-Chi, Princess of the Fire Mountain and daughter of the Ox-king" Chi-Chi introduced herself and smiled back at Octasia. Despite Octasia's exotic looks she was quite gorgeous. 

"To answer your question I am an Octosian. We are known for our extra body parts, you see? I come from Planet Neptune" Octasia explained.

"Oh..well I don't mean to press but how old are you?" Chi-Chi asked, Octasia looked so young but seemed so old it was a weird feeling to have. "I'm 17 years old" Chi-Chi added to make Octasia more comfortable in stating her age. 

"Oh, I am not old at all. I'm quite young, I am 1 Neptune old" Chi-Chi couldn't help the confusion that took place on her face. Octasia chuckled at her expression. "Neptunes are just how we on Planet Neptune calculate age. 1 Neptune should be about 100 years for Chikyuu-jins and Saiya-jins." Octasia explained further. 

"WHAT?! So then how long is your life span? That just seems so crazy, I've never..." Chi-Chi trailed off. 

"Octosians live for 3-5 Neptunes" Octasia answered for Chi-Chi. "You haven't traveled planets before have you? Anyways, let me brief you on the 'rules'." Octasia switched the subject. 

"To be honest, I really don't care for the rules! I don't know how you've managed to accept being a slave _here_ but I just can't!" Chi-Chi shook her head. "Do you like it here? You seem so comfortable..."

Octasia frowned at Chi-Chi with what seemed to be disappointment. _'How can she be disappointed in me for not wanting to stay here! Who wants to be a slave, servant, caretaker or whatever they call it! I don't deserve this! Nobody does...'_ Chi-Chi thought at the look Octasia seemed to be giving her. "That is the type of attitude that will get you killed. Maybe not by Lord Bardock, but by other Saiyans." 

"Who cares anymore? I just can't do it! Bardock was already to mean to me! He slapped me, burnt me, and choked me! It's so degrading, I can't stand it!" Chi-Chi frowned. 

"Listen, Chi-Chi. It's not as bad as you think it is. All you have to do is behave and be obedient. Lord Bardock and Mistress Gine treat us good." Octasia tried to make Chi-Chi see her side of things. 

"It's not the same if you still bear a title in line with Slave!" Chi-Chi scowled. "Look maybe people on your planet are submissive but I'm not! I was one of the strongest on Planet Earth, I was the strength for the weak and the voice for the quiet! I refuse to be subjected to this it's not right." 

"What is right is not always good." Octasia said simply. "You are acting spoiled! I came here on my own free will, I get it that this is such a huge adaptation for you. But you're just insulting me at this point. Anyways, perspective won't matter. Lord Bardock _will_ use force, I don't want to see you get hurt so just obey. The rules here are simple, your loyalty has to align with Lord Bardock and you must obey when he tells you to. Do not embarrass him publicly and bring down his ménage. Your life belongs to Lord Bardock. To make things easier for yourself you can try and gain the favor of his sons. I have the favor of the older son, you can try with his younger son though." Octasia gave Chi-Chi meaningless advice.

"That's just crazy!" Chi-Chi yelled. "And what do you mean gain favor? I have to be nice to his sons or something?" Chi-Chi asked innocently.

"You are aware of the art of seduction right?" Octasia asked Chi-Chi, surprised at her innocence. But she did somewhat expect this considering her age. _'I have a lot to teach her'._

Chi-Chi blushed. "Yeah..but what does that have to do with anything..oh, wait" Chi-Chi realized just what Octasia meant. "No way! Your crazy! I can't do something like that, I'm already betrothed! I have to save myself for _him_ it's only right!" Chi-Chi rambled flushed red with embarrassment and the thought of sex. _'What if me and Kakarot...no NO! I can't think of something like that, that's just so embarrassing!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages,  
> Chi-Chi, 17  
> Kakarot, 20  
> Raditz, 28  
> (Prince) Vegeta, 23  
> Bulma, 23  
> Octasia, about 100  
> Bardock, 46  
> Gine, 45
> 
> (This was already explained) Octasia is an Octosian, the race is from the Planet Neptune. They use 'Neptunes' as a measure of their age. 1 neptune is about 100 earth years. Octosians live for 3-5 Neptunes (300 to 500 earth years). 
> 
> (This was somewhat NOT explained) Octosian's are (obviously) octopuses with human features. I put them on Planet Neptune because King Neptune (mythology) was king of the sea and octopuses and water? You get the gist. The 3-5 number comes from real-life Octopuses 3-5 YEAR lifespan. Octosian's have 8 legs (2 human legs and 6 tentacles). Octosian's are not the only race on Planet Neptune, Neptune will have more creatures coming from there. 
> 
> Did I miss anything?  
> Any questions?


	3. 03; The Good That Won't Come Out

Octasia's chortled at Chi-Chi's naivety, it was refreshing to say the least. "Well then, I will take it upon myself to show you around the home, introduce you to the other caretakers, and show you how to work efficiently and properly here." Octasia paused. _'I should do my best to warn this head-strong child..'_ "Please do heed my instructions! Lord Bardock has been in a terrible mood this week and he may punish you severely for screw-ups." Octasia said as if it was a normal occurrence for Bardock to relieve his anger on the caretakers.

Chi-Chi bit her lip. She had already gotten a sample of Bardock's bad mood. Normally she wouldn't care who she pissed off (if they were rude to her) but here it seemed that the only thing she could do was take the maltreatment. Chi-Chi was very unused to this, everything was moving way too fast for her! She was one of the strongest person on earth! But these Saiyan's were Goliaths compared to her. "I-I'll try..it's not like I love getting beatings".

She self-consciously rubbed at the finger marks present on her neck. Bardock's vicious eyes burned into her memory. "Do I have to call him Lord Bardock? And Mistress Gine? I.." Chi-Chi trailed off. She never called anybody on earth with those titles, it would be so submissive of her to address them as such. The words were like hot poison on her tongue. 

"Of course! You must be respectful when referring to Lord Bardock! It's of importance to call him by his title and show him proper respect." Octasia's eyes widened in shock about how Chi-Chi was thinking of not using Bardock and Gine's titles. "Now come, follow me I will show you around the house." Octasia led Chi-Chi around the luxurious house.

The house was homey and comfortable, yet gave off an exquisite, better-than-yours feeling. The decor was definitely a good mix between modern and traditional, Chi-Chi noted as she followed Octasia through the hallways sort of enjoying the tour. The house had a cool and relaxing feel to it, especially with the white, blurred out, noise of fighting or training from outside. 

"Can I get a rundown of this families history?" Chi-Chi asked shyly. She wanted to hear all about how Bardock came to be a grouchy, rude, and inconsiderate individual. She wanted to know how he got his status, he didn't seem to respect anybody. So it was hard to grasp how anybody could respect him, or even how he obtained his house. Octasia stayed quiet and then paused at a trophy case. 

"You said you wanted a rundown?" Octasia asked Chi-Chi to which she nodded. "Now I don't know all about this family, but I do know some things. Forgive me if I am not able to properly...convey? convey the history. This is not my original language." Chi-Chi could tell english wasn't her first language the way she seemed to pause and robotically pronounce words. 

"Well..Lord Bardock wasn't always a Saiyan Elite. He was a third-class Saiyan, a very frowned upon and mocked class. Saiyan's believed that once a third-class always a third-class. That they were weak saiyans. Vere gap diip isnkom tnae.." Octasia spoke the last bit in her language, she had a habit of reverting back to her language. Chi-Chi loved the sound of Octasia's language, though she didn't understand one bit of it. It was like music to the ears. A gentle chiming entangled in words. 

Chi-Chi snapped out of her trance and let Octasia's words soak in. Bardock was treated the same way he treats his 'inferiors'. The thought made Chi-Chi laugh. Bardock was a hypocrite through and through. He didn't want equal treatment as a third-class he wanted to become an oppressor, and so he did. "Well how did he become an elite?"

"You know of Frieza, right?" Octasia asked. Chi-Chi nodded she knew OF Frieza but not ABOUT Frieza. "Well Frieza was a Frorubian, the self-entitled ruler of this universe. He controlled his own imperial army and forced Saiyans to purge planets at his command. He was an evil being who relished in death, destruction, glory, and control. Oh, gosh he was a complete nightmare! His strength was out of this world! Nobody could lift even a finger to him! He would kill for pleasure and mock those who lost entire families! His forces were conquering my planet, Neptune at the time of his death." Octasia told Chi-Chi stories she heard about Frieza. 

"How did he die..?" Chi-Chi asked completely shocked. Beings like that just don't die! He seemed invincible the way Octasia spoke of him! It was scary! There was no being out there that could match him in strength..?

Octasia only smiled. "Lord Bardock. He had achieved a power only spoke of in legends. The power of the Super Saiyan...I've seen it before and it's groundbeaking! When he's in that form he's like a beacon of light and hope!" Octasia fan-girled before coming to her senses. "After he had become a Super Saiyan and slayed the demon he was allowed to become an elite and harbor a ménage of his own. The ménage of Bardock, the ménage _we_ work for! After he had transformed the King had become a Super Saiyan as well, though the public only know King Vegeta as the first Super Saiyan..." 

Octasia started walking again, giggling at Chi-Chi's stupor. "Now let me show you a Saiyan's favorite place...the Kitchen!". 

**〔Ⓛⓞⓢⓘⓝⓖ Ⓘⓣⓢ Ⓑⓛⓤⓔ〕**

Chi-Chi was honestly very nervous. Bardock had so many requirements he had met, she didn't know if she could even remember half of them! Octasia acted as if this was so normal. _'I don't deserve this...I just want to go home and see everybody again! I don't want to waste my years slaving off here..The Saiyans are just as ruthless as Frieza. They only wanted Frieza dead because they wanted to be the oppressors, they wanted to be the rulers. Everything is about the Saiyans..huh? It's like nobody else matters_ _'_ Chi-Chi thought to themselves.

She watched the caretakers she had gotten acquainted with cook up a huge meal. _'They seem so happy here...'_ Chi-Chi noticed how they glowed as if in their element as they scrambled to feed the Saiyan's bottomless pit. "Isi? Is this what the family normally eats..?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly. The meals they were making seemed endless. Chi-Chi asked Isi, a short pink-skinned alien what was going on.

"I keep forgotting your new!" Isi exclaimed with terrible grammar. "Yes. Lord Bardock family al-ways eat a bunch! But to-day we cooking for just Lord Bardock and Mis-tress Gine!" Isi had only been working for the family for 2 years nearing 3. She definitely hadn't gotten a grasp on the english spoken. Chi-Chi gulped. _'This is just insane! I've seen Kakarot eat alot. But this is just too much for only 2 people eating!'_ Today Chi-Chi was only supposed to watch what went on around the house and for that reason she was scared for what would happen tomorrow, this place would be the death of her!

When dinner was served Chi-Chi was honestly shocked at the sight of the husband and wife _inhaling_ the food _together_. _'But Old Lady Hakkake said that a wife must always eat properly..'_

After some moments of them inhaling the food, they finished eating with a loud satisfied burp. "Mmm" Gine moaned at the memory of what she just ate. "Oh yeah! You never did introduce me to our new caretaker" Gine eyed Chi-Chi with her tail swinging curiously.

"Gine meet my new pain-in-the-ass, pain-in-the-ass meet Gine, your mistress my mate." Bardock said dully. Gine looked Chi-Chi up and down. Chi-Chi had smooth and soft-looking ivory skin, with large innocent-looking black eyes and long black hair with square bangs that covered her forehead. Chi-Chi had a petite frame, much like hers Gine dully noted, but there was definite curve definition on Chi-Chi's hips and waist. Her body was developing and that's what Gine was worried about. 

Gine hid her snarl and brushed Chi-Chi off. "What's your name?" 

"..Chi-Chi" Chi-Chi said shyly, she couldn't miss the anger Gine held in her eyes and that's what she hated to admit that scared her. What if Gine had monster-strength like her husband? Or because Gine is angry at her Bardock will beat her ass black and blue? Chi-Chi bit her lip and straightened her posture. _'No way am I going to let myself be intimidated by these freaks of nature! I have to stand and be strong!'_

"OK, well Chi-Chi you're dismissed."

**〔Ⓛⓞⓢⓘⓝⓖ Ⓘⓣⓢ Ⓑⓛⓤⓔ〕**

Once Chi-Chi turned on her heel and left, Gine sat in Bardock's lap straddling him temptingly with a seductive grin on her face. "Want to show me how strong you are?" Gine purred. Kissing Bardock on the lips and grinding her hips on Bardock's lap. Bardock visibly paled knowing that Gine wanted to take advantage of his libido and make him impregnate her. He couldn't deny his growing erection, and knew he was on the verge of making his third child.

Noticing Bardock's expression, Gine pulled away with a frown. _'He would normally get turned on..why isn't he..is it me? Does he not desire me anymore..?'_ Gine thought to herself insecurely. "What's wrong, Bardock? Why won't you fuck me? Huh? Is it because you don't want me anymore, hm?! You want that bitch, Chi-Chi instead right? Did I get too old for your taste?" Gine bombarded him with her own self-doubt.

Bardock pinned Gine down on the dining table, buckling under his anger. "Don't accuse me of something you _know_ I wouldn't do." Bardock said in a dominating for that only seemed to turn Gine on. "And you could never get too old for me, _kitten_ , you age like wine." Gine's tailed rubbed Bardock's crotch, hoping to arouse him enough to just _take her_.

"Then why..." Gine asked, feeling a little bit guilty for questioning his loyalty and a bit stupid too. Bardock had always been loyal to her, even when other Saiyan's encouraged him to go sleep around. He had always been there for her and him, her. Questioning his loyalty was a lowblow. 

"You want another cub, Gine. I don't want more." Bardock said bluntly. He wasn't one to sugarcoat his words even when it came to his mate. Bardock couldn't help but doubt his luck in children. His sons were both strong but it wasn't enough for him. He loved his sons but knew they were going to be the death of him. He had already been mocked enough for Kakarot's behavior in purging. _'Like mother like fucking son dammit.'_

"But Bardock..I always want more with you." Gine wrapped her legs around Bardock and pulled his face forward. "What's wrong big boy? You're too much of a wimp to take your own mate?" Gine whispered in his ears. "I expected more from somebody like you Bardock. But oh well, I'll find another man.." Gine let the threat hang and smiled to herself when she saw the ferocious look in Bardock's eyes. Bardock's tail whipped like a belt in anger.

"I'll make you regret that." Bardock threatened, his eyes promising Gine's doom. 

"Then make me." Gine purred and allowed herself to be carried to the bedroom. They were both so intoxicated with each other, they didn't notice Chi-Chi who watched almost the entire thing. 

**〔Ⓛⓞⓢⓘⓝⓖ Ⓘⓣⓢ Ⓑⓛⓤⓔ〕**

Chi-Chi laid on her bed, which was decently comfortable but not as comfortable as the one she had on Earth. She was thinking about Bardock. How under his cold and rough exterior he cared about Gine (She called it the good that wouldn't come out of the devil called Bardock). They were definitely in love with each other, as Chi-Chi had witnessed their interactions on the dining table. Chi-Chi thought back to that moment with a red blush on her face. Would she ever be like... _that_? 

She couldn't help but let out a squeal at the thought of her and Kakarot like that. She just wished he would show up and save her from this insane family. _'I should just go back to bed, I'll definitely be tired tomorrow if I don't. These people eat like wild animals! And they eat so much...hopefully in between I can find some time to train to myself. So that I can fight my way to freedom!'_ Chi-Chi liked the thought of that. Becoming stronger than the first sUpEr Saiyan and going back to earth to defend it from those wild beasts. 

Chi-Chi bit her lip in glee, and she went to sleep. 

-

Chi-Chi woke up in a weird place. The sky was green with fluffy white clouds and the grass was as blue as the sky _should've_ been. She walked around. The gravity level was the same as Earth, so Chi-Chi was able to walk freely. She gripped her power pole that was attached to her back, she couldn't shake the ominous feeling she had. She started walking towards what seemed to be a civilization..of green skinned people. They all looked like men and they were each different shades of green, typically the brighter shades of green.

When she got closer to them, they all started looking at her with their yellow sclera's. It was nervewracking having green THINGS look at her all at the same time. Though she should've been used to seeing aliens as the caretakers she worked with were most definitely NOT Human. She could admit she may never get used to staring aliens in the eyes. 

There was a moment of silence before they all started yelling at Chi-Chi in a different language, their language. The problem with that was she didn't speak their language! They sounded like they were concerned about her, like they were warning her. Suddenly a short green thing walked up to her and in ENGLISH he told her. "You must leave, now! Quickly, he's coming!".

 _'What.'_ Chi-Chi thought. "Who's coming!?" Chi-Chi said fearfully, if a crowd of strong looking green things were fearful, she definitely had a right to be scared. 

"HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING! He's coming..he's..." The short green thing's shout of 'he's coming' blended into the crowds weird language. She didn't know what compelled her to run but she ran. She didn't know where she was going but she was GOING! She ran past the murky green waters and all of a sudden a huge alien-tech ship landed meters in front of her. 

Dust flew into her eyes from the impact of the landing. She opened her eyes to look at what was going to come out, but when she opened her eyes a white and purple **demon** looked her straight into the eyes. And with a petrifying dark chuckle the demon opened it's mouth to say "I doubt I need an introduction, but just in case, I am the **_mighty_** ** _Frieza_** , and yes, all of the horrible stories you've heard are true." 

Chi-Chi felt as if she couldn't move her body at all and then she screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People,
> 
> Chi-Chi  
> Kakarot  
> Vegeta  
> King Vegeta (Second Super Saiyan)  
> Queen Kassava (King Vegeta's mate/wife)  
> Isi (Bardock's Caretaker)  
> Reeah (Bardock's Caretaker)  
> Sambia (Bardock's Caretaker)  
> Octasia (Bardock's Caretaker)  
> Bardock (First Super Saiyan)  
> Gine (Bardock's mate/wife)  
> Komatsuna (Servant trader/ Matoto's boss)  
> Matoto (Servant collecter/ Komatsuna's underling)  
> Frieza (Used-to-be emperor of Universe 7)
> 
> More will be introduced 
> 
> Chi-Chi 'waking up' was actually a nightmare. She was in namek, the 'green things' were the namekians. The short 'green thing' was Dende (Going-to-be earth's guardian, hence why he could speak english).
> 
> Chi-Chi doesn't realize that Kakarot is Bardock's son yet, as his name hasn't been dropped. She doesn't know Bardock's sons names (Raditz and Kakarot). Also she knows that Kakarot is a saiyan, but because of her bias she doesn't categorize Kakarot with the Saiyans. 
> 
> Chi-Chi's nightmare Frieza looks different than the actual Frieza! She dreamt Frieza in a more freakish and scarier version than what the overgrown lizard actually looks like. So her nightmare Frieza does not look EXACTLY like the real Frieza (as nobody described what Frieza really looked like she wouldn't know exactly what Frieza looked like, only guessing by the stories told on him.
> 
> Did I miss anything?  
> Any Questions? Anything you want me to explain?


	4. Chapter 4

Kakarot and his father's old teammates lay sprawled out on the dusty ground of Planet Vegeta. He had been sent to destroy a planet that were planning to eradicate the Saiyans (along with the old Team Bardock), they didn't pose a real threat to Planet Vegeta. It was just to make sure that they weren't hiding their potential to become something. "This reminds me of the old team Bardock!" Tora said nostalgically. 

"Now isn't that a fact?" Shugesh said with his usual gruff and baritone voice. "It don't help much that baby Bardock sitting just like Daddy Bardock would" Shugesh said playfully towards Kakarot. The team, save for the butt of the joke Kakarot, laughed together at the joke.

Kakarot scoffed. "Tch. Shut the fuck up, fat ass." Kakarot rolled his eyes. He hated going on missions with his fathers team. They always called him Baby Bardock, and took every opportunity they could to mock him. "Keep talking shit, and I'll remind you why _I'm_ the leader of this mission." Kakarot retorted with an attitude. Kakarot couldn't stand taking what he dishes out. 

"Ha! Spoken just like Bardock!" Borgos commented, chuckling at the irony. 

"I don't know why you even had the _courage_ to speak up, Borgos. You're just as pathetic as Shugesh, block head bitch." Kakarot slid the straw in his mouth to the other corner of his mouth with his tongue, his back laying against the dusty ground with his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes _trying_ to relax but the 'pigs' laughter kept ringing in his head giving him a headache. 

"Aww, is the baby getting angry? Want me to make you feel better?" Fasha teased Kakarot with an annoying baby voice. Poking him roughly around his body, very intent on disturbing his peace. "Is it your naptime? Or do you need to go potty?" 

Kakarot stood up abruptly. "Fuck all of you. Can somebody lay down and get some peace of mind? Damn. But anyways, Mom wants you guys over for dinner today. _Don't_ show up." Kakarot sneered and flew away, muttering a string of curses like 'annoying bastards, too fucking old for this' as he flew home. _'Tch. I won't lay down and take that bullshit if I don't have to. Worst part I don't even want to go home, yet.'_

**〔Ⓛⓞⓢⓘⓝⓖ Ⓘⓣⓢ Ⓑⓛⓤⓔ〕**

"WOMAN! WHERE IS THE DAMN GRAVITY CHAMBER I ASKED FOR?" Prince Vegeta yelled, deeply aggravated and bothered by the amount of time wasted on him waiting on Bulma to finish up the machine. _'This bedwench is not good for my health. Why can't mother and father just end her and find a better scientist!'_ Vegeta gritted his teeth. Bulma occasionally made (required) trips to Planet Vegeta, to ensure that Earth won't get blasted into oblivion with her technological genius. 

Bulma was getting heated, she squeezed the soldering iron in her left hand still it almost broke. "AND I TOLD YOUR ASS THAT I NEED PEACE AND QUIET TO WORK! IF YOU WANT AN UNFINISHED MACHINE BE MY GUEST, AND HAVE IT MALFUNCTION AND KILL YOU!" Bulma yelled back. She was getting fed up with this spoiled brat! _'And I thought I_ _was spoiled! This good for nothing bastard..!'_

Vegeta walked into her laboratory with a pissed off look clearly written all over his face. "I should kill you where you stand, bitch. _Or_ should I have you grovelling at my feet? Worthless whore." Bulma's mouth fell wide open as she dropped her tools and clenched her fist. She was Bulma Briefs, the most intelligent and gorgeous woman ever! Prince Vegeta should be on his knees, salivating at being in the same room as her. 

"I am NOT a whore, and I am very much so not worthless, you punk. Don't forget who's been begging me to fix his little toy that he broke, 'Bulma is it done yet?' 'Bulma can you fix it?' AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION! The world doesn't run on your time, and I don't either. So get that stick out of your ass and get the hell out of my face, you spoiled brat. You can act this way to your parents but not me. I am not your mother!" Bulma seethed, thoroughly pissed off. 

Vegeta wouldn't tolerate disrespect from such a lowly creature. With very little self-control, and the fact that NOBODY spoke that way to him, Vegeta slammed Bulma's back into the wall and wrapped his hand around her neck tightly. "And listen here you dirty vermin, your only alive right now because of your scientific knowledge. I may as well just order Earth to be exterminated once and for all, if chikyuu-jins are this unruly and _ugly_."

Tears sprung from Bulma's eyes at the pressure of Vegeta's hand, her aching back from being slammed into the wall, and the threat to kill off humans after all they've done for Saiyans. Vegeta smirked at the fact that he knew what he said had hurt her. "You ungrateful bastard! After all Humans have done for Saiyans?! Kill us off, then! See how Saiyans will survive if they're all as dumb as you" Bulma glared at him despite the tears that threatened to fall. 

He only chuckled as he released her from his hold. "We've survived long enough without you. You're only just a, _plus_ if you will, to our _generosity_." Vegeta walked to the doorway, and then paused. "Oh and I expect the gravity chamber to be done in an hour. Failure to do so will result in a thorough consequence." Vegeta had a wicked and cruel smirk as he walked out of the room, dusting himself off. 

When she was sure that he left, she crouched to the floor and allowed herself a small moment of weakness. "I _hate_ him. I wish he'd just die somehow..." 

**〔Ⓛⓞⓢⓘⓝⓖ Ⓘⓣⓢ Ⓑⓛⓤⓔ〕**

Raditz landed a few feet away from the front door to his father's house. He had just finished his solo-training, and decided to come back home to a snack. Though breakfast had already passed, and lunch was going to come up later rather than sooner. No caretakers would be in the kitchen at the time. He never really cared much about the caretaker's schedule, so Raditz never really had an idea of where they were. Hoping to just walk into one so he can demand some food, he headed towards his room. 

He smirked when he saw somebody with a caretaker uniform on. _'Perfect.'_ "You there. Go make me something to eat". Chi-Chi froze in place, she didn't like how she was being commanded. Considering she was only 5'4 and Raditz as a good 7 feet, She wisely held her tongue and bit her lip. He was taller than Bardock the tyrant, and that's what scared her.

Chi-Chi had only just learned what to do around the house yesterday, but now that she was being put on the spot, questions that she should have asked flooded her brain. _'How much do I cook for one saiyan? What do I cook for a saiyan? How do they like their food? Do I ask? Do I treat it like a restaurant?'_ "What do you want to eat..?" Chi-Chi said unsure. She hated being scared of what would happen to her, but she had to play it smart.

Raditz only looked at her like she grew 10 heads. "Are you stupid or something? Tch, whatever. Just go to the kitchen and make me something to eat, immediately. You can just bring the food to my room." Turning to his room abruptly, Raditz paid no mind to the caretaker. He didn't even realize that she was a new caretaker. When he got to his room, he tied his hair back in a high ponytail and laid on his bed. _'Hm..I haven't had a good fuck in a while, after I eat I'll go get Octasia'_. 

Though Raditz would never admit it, he did have a soft spot for the big bosom, 6 tentacled beauty. He didn't know if it had to do with her unwavering loyalty, her submission, or if she was just a good fuck. Period. After a while of relaxing, his food was finally ready. 

Chi-Chi pushed the heavy cart with ease, as she was used to weights. She drove the cart into Raditz room, and called out to the relaxing long-haired man. After calling him the long-haired man in her mind, she realized she had no idea who this was. What if this was a random stranger..? For safety measures, because she didn't want to die because she let a stranger in or Bardock to kill her because she let a stranger in, she asked. "I never got your name." Chi-Chi said bluntly.

Raditz ignored her and opted to eat all of his food first. Chi-Chi stood there unsure of what to do now, she decided to stand and wait for him to finish his food so she could take the dishes to the sink. Once Raditz finished his 'sort-of' snack. He eyed her. Recalling the statement she made while he was eating, Raditz realized this was the new caretaker. His father had informed the family prior to him buying Chi-Chi that he would be getting a new caretaker. 

"Raditz, eldest son of Bardock, well that's _Lord_ Bardock to you. And you are?" Raditz said with an authoritative undertone. Chi-Chi scowled at the thought of calling Bardock, Lord Bardock.

"Chi-Chi, Princess of the Fire Mountain and daughter of the Ox-king." Chi-Chi introduced herself the same way she did to Octasia. She refused to lower her status to that of a servant. 

Raditz chuckled. "What's so funny?" Chi-Chi frowned. 

"You. 'Princess of the Fire Mountain'?" Raditz repeated, after repeating her statement he couldn't help but chuckle again. "Sorry to tell you, sweetie. But all of those titles don't mean shit here. You're now Chi-Chi, servant and caretaker to the Menage of Bardock. Ah, it's quite hilarious seeing a Princess being reduced to a mere servant, don't you think?" Raditz mocked her. 

"It's quite pitiful that a grown-looking man still lives in his Father's house." Chi-Chi couldn't help but bite back. Raditz demeanor shifted slightly.

"Ooh, she's got a tongue. Keep that up and I may rip it out of your mouth." Raditz threatened. _'Hm..'_ Raditz's eyes traveled over her body, searching to see if he should make a bedwench out of her. Maybe make her his personal whore. Chi-Chi had large almond-eyes with a doe-like innocent look to her eyes. Her eyes were a pool of a deep chocolate, almost black. Her face had an almost enchanting glow to it. Her figure was small but shapely. Chi-Chi was the same height as his mother, Raditz noted. The difference in their height made her seem like a small fragile creature, he couldn't wait to _break_.

 _'She'll have to do instead of Octasia.'_ Raditz stalked forward towards Chi-Chi, his actions made Chi-Chi worry about his motives. "I'll wash the dishes.." Chi-Chi backed up, hoping that if push came to shove she could take him down. Raditz pinned Chi-Chi against the wall, holding her arms back with one hand. The other hand cupped her cheek, and tilted her head upwards so she was facing him. "Stop!" Chi-Chi called out desperately, trying to push him back but to no avail. 

Raditz fingers trailed all over her body, feeling on each of her curves. He pulled down her chest plate, and lifted up her spandex shirt with experience he gained from doing the same to Octasia. Chi-Chi's breasts bounced from the sudden movement, the black bra she wore moving with her breasts. She pulled her arms away from Raditz to cover up her exposed breasts. 

"It's amusing how much you think saying 'stop' will make me want to stop." Raditz smirked menacingly, Chi-Chi tried to knee him between his legs but ultimately failed as he stopped her legs midway. Looking into his eyes, Chi-Chi saw a glint of a wicked type of mirth. He found enjoyment in her struggling. Raditz held her arms back again, and pressed his body onto hers. He leaned forward and trailed kisses down her neck. 

The door slammed open. Releasing Chi-Chi from his hold, Raditz scowled at the disturbance. "What have I told your dumbass about slamming my door open? And really, Kakarot? Just got home and the first person you want to see is big brother?"

"Tch. You wish. Father is calling for you." Kakarot had his back on the door as he waited for Raditz to go answer to Bardock. Staying back for a moment, he turned to look at Chi-Chi who was putting her top piece back on and wiping her tears away swiftly. _'Hey wait...Did, he say Kakarot?'_ Chi-Chi realized as Kakarot started to walk away, to go get himself cleaned up in his bathroom. 

Chi-Chi chased after Kakarot, hot on his trail as he turned corridor after corridor. He entered his room and was about to close the door when Chi-Chi stopped the door from shutting. "What the-What the hell do you want?" Kakarot snarled, wanting her to get the hint that he was not interested in his brother's leftovers. Chi-Chi ignored his cruel tone and threw herself on him overjoyed. 

Kakarot basically peeled Chi-Chi off of him with a scowl written all over his face, he was moments away from blasting her brain to bits. "Are you crazy? I'll make this clear one damn time, I am not interested in my brother's leftovers." 

Honestly, Chi-Chi was a bit hurt that Kakarot would think that she slept with that brute Raditz but cancelled her hurt away. _'He probably hasn't registered that it's me yet. He might've said that because he wants to remain loyal to me'_ Chi-Chi's face flushed pink as she reverted to her childhood ways of giggling. "Don't you remember me, Kakarot?" 

Chi-Chi bit her lip in anticipation, waiting for Kakarot's reaction. _'This is it! The moment he declares his love for me!'._ Kakarot scanned his eyes over her, and then gave her a once-over just to make sure he hadn't missed anything. "No. Who the hell are you?" Kakarot was a bit interested in finding out who she was, considering that she knows him from somewhere but he was sure he hadn't met her before. 

"I can't believe you!" Chi-Chi's overjoyed expression hardened into a furious one. "I remembered your face after all these years but you didn't remember mines?" Chi-Chi sighed exasperated. "You always were such a silly boy..it's me Chi-Chi! You know, the Princess of the Fire Mountain and the daughter of the Ox-King." Those words rang a bell in Kakarots head as he remembered his childhood adventures on earth as a young brat. 

"Oh yeah. I remember, now." Kakarot said. He looked at Chi-Chi, and saw an expectant look on her face. "What?" 

"Well..don't you remember your promise to me?" Chi-Chi was getting angry at that point, her daddy always told her to be patient with Kakarot but at this point how patient could she be? 

"I made a promise to you?" Kakarot said dumbly. _'Ugh, I was such an idiot as a cub. Always making promises left and right, now look where that has gotten me.'_ Kakarot inwardly groaned. 

"You, you, you idiot!" Chi-Chi yelled, hot tears of anger springing forth. "You promised to marry me, Kakarot! You promised that we'd have a big wedding and a big family together!" Chi-Chi didn't wait years for this! She didn't turn down all those suitors from other kingdoms for this! She decided that Kakarot _had_ to marry her. Whether he liked it or not. 

"There is no way in hell I promised that." Kakarot shook his head disbelievingly. He refused to believe that he promised to mate with an earthling, a _chikyuu-jin_ , a _weakling_ race. Even if he did he wasn't going to fulfill his promises and he knew that. _Now_ , he knew better than to mate with an earthling. Interracial coupling was almost taboo in Saiyan culture. Especially because there had been yet to find other races that could reproduce with Saiya-jins. So it wasn't even possible that him and Chi-Chi would have a child or 'big family' as she put it, together.

Chi-Chi's face perfectly displayed her anger and frustration, she looked sexy when she was angry Kakarot noticed. "Well you did, mister! And you're gonna marry me whether you like it or not!"

"Mmm. Sorry to break it to you, sweetheart, but I'm not mating with you." Kakarot said nonchalantly. " _Especially_ since you fucked my brother, Raditz. I don't go out of my way to associate myself with Raditz's left overs. But anyways I'll be taking a shower now, don't stick around." Kakarot dismissed her. 

"I didn't do _that_ with that vermin! He nearly raped me! I'm not anybodies leftovers, and you don't get to treat me like that! I've had enough of it, first from those barbaric men that kidnapped me, and then from your tyrant father and then your brother! I'm not taking it anymore, I don't deserve to be treated like this!" Chi-Chi screamed at Kakarot, releasing her pent up anger on him. 

"Nice dialogue." Kakarot commented sarcastically. 

Not taking the comment too well, Chi-Chi launched herself at Kakarot aiming a fist for his head. With ease Kakarot stopped the fist with his hands, which evoked a barrage of punches from Chi-Chi that he easily sidestepped and dodged. _'Wow, humans are so weak'_ Kakarot thought distastefully. Chi-Chi tried to kick in between his legs, but was stopped by Kakarot's defense. "Chi-Chi. Stop." Kakarot said. His father and mother _hated_ fighting to be going on inside the house.

Kakarot pushed Chi-Chi back, trying not to hurt her (as his father paid money for her) and trying to stop her from getting him in trouble with Bardock for fighting inside the house. She fell onto the ground but bounced back attacking him yet again. "Tch. Stop!" 

"No!" Chi-Chi refused fighting vigorously, she knew she was only wearing herself out. _'Who am I kidding..these Saiyans are freaks of nature! They're all just way too strong for me'_. As her breathing started laboring, and her attacks began slowing down Kakarot grabbed her arm and pinned her onto his bed. Holding her arms above her head, Kakarot glared down at Chi-Chi. She tried maintaining an icy glare back at Kakarot as she panted. _'This isn't the rowdy boy I knew...but..'_

Kakarot knew the position they were in looked quite intimate and wrong, but he paid no mind to it. "What the hell do you think your doing? Do you want us _both_ to get our asses handed to us by my father? I refuse to get in trouble because you have difficulty following instructions. And why the hell are you so bothered by the fact that I don't want to and I will not marry you?".

Chi-Chi sniffled as she started crying. "You've never broken a promise to me before..." her breath hitched as she hiccuped. As much as Kakarot hated to show weakness, his eyes softened and his look became gentler as he watched her cry. "I-I fell in love with you, Kakarot. You, you said that you'd think about me again, but you lied to me!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Height,  
> Raditz; 7'0  
> Bardock; 5'10  
> Kakarot; 5'9  
> Vegeta; 5'5  
> Bulma; 5'5  
> Chi-Chi; 5'4  
> Gine; 5'4
> 
> I don't think there is much to address for this chapter, but if you have any questions feel free to ask.


	5. 05; Fall In Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock's teammates come over to Bardock's house to have dinner and end up opening a box of controversy,

_"No, Kakarot! You have to be more in synch with me! You can't just do your own thing like that! It completely ruins the point of the dance, and unbalances everything!" Chi-Chi cried out. Chi-Chi had wanted to show Kakarot how to slow dance with her. She thought it would be so romantic and cute for them to slow dance together, except Kakarot didn't know how to slow dance._ _'When Kakarot finally learns how to, we can dance under the moon..oh that would just be so sweet and romantic"._

_Kakarot groaned, he didn't understand the point of this silly dance._ _'Stupid humans and their stupid customs..' "How about **you** be more in synch with me? Why do I have to work so hard to dance like you? What's the point of this?" Kakarot complained. Chi-Chi frowned at his groaning and put her hands on her hips, looking Kakarot in the eye with a fierce and stern gaze._

_"Because then your not doing it right! Kakarot, this dance is very important to me! And as my fiance you should be working your hardest to put a smile on my face. And if I want to do something so romantic with you, THEN YOU'RE GONNA DO IT MISTER. Now hurry up and let's get in position again!" Chi-Chi screamed at Kakarot, her face turning red at her fury. Begrudgingly, Kakarot got back into the position Chi-Chi taught him. Smiling at his obedience, Chi-Chi called for the music to be turned back on._

_Chi-Chi had her left hand on Kakarot's shoulder while his was holding her waist, and her right hand holding his. Chi-Chi's feet were gliding over the marble floor, Kakarot couldn't keep up with her silky movements so he was being dragged forward whilst trying to meet her turns. It didn't take long for Kakarot to ruin the dance and trip over his own feet, toppling both of them._

_Kakarot looked over next to him to see Chi-Chi's reddening face, she looked as though she were a kettle boiling over. He could almost see steam coming out of her ears. Though Kakarot found something comical about her expressing, showing his amusement in his joyous laughter. Seeing the jovial smile on Kakarot's face seemed to diminish Chi-Chi's previous anger and she found herself laughing with him, a cute blush painting her rosy cheeks. "Oh, Kakarot! You silly boy.."._

**〔Ⓛⓞⓢⓘⓝⓖ Ⓘⓣⓢ Ⓑⓛⓤⓔ〕**

"Tch. Stop crying, girl." Kakarot said, feeling uncomfortable at the sight of a crying Chi-Chi. He didn't feel comfortable with crying females, especially since he was so unused to it. Saiyan females were really what he had been accustomed to, and they rarely ever cry. _'What an emotional species!'_

Chi-Chi tried to cease her tears, but she only became a sniveling mess. "Why don't you love me anymore, Kakarot?" Chi-Chi asked pathetically. She just didn't understand, he was acting as if he never harbored any feelings for her. Why would he have agreed to marry her if he never loved or even liked her in the first place? _'So that's just it, huh. I'm gonna be alone, FOREVER. Stuck on this miserable planet, with mean people...I-I hate my life.'_

"Saiyan's don't 'love'." Kakarot scoffed at the atrocious words. Never in a million years could he see himself in a position like his father was in. Mated for life, to one woman. It wasn't a rare occurrence that Saiyan's chose to mate, alot Saiyan's just didn't mate. They were a chaotic and reckless species. They lived for the thrill, and apparently there was nothing thrilling about a polygamous relationship to one girl. In fact, women were more likely to have children by different fathers because they never stuck around. Though if a Saiyan were to mate it would be out of love (which is scarce in itself), to uphold honor, or to sire strong cubs.

Chi-Chi frowned at that statement. "That's not true, and you know it. Your parents are married and they love each other, and you loved me before." Chi-Chi refuted Kakarot's statement, also pointing out that she believed that he loved her once upon a time. 

"Then let me correct my statement. Saiyan's don't make it a habit to love somebody. And newsflash, girl, _I_ don't 'love'" Kakarot said harshly, not sparing her or trying to consider her fragile feelings. Chi-Chi bit her lip at that revelation, maybe he was lying. Maybe he was ashamed of their relationship, maybe they spent too much time away from each other. Maybe it was _her_. She tried coming up with reasons and excuses for him. 

"So you never loved me, that's what you're saying? Well, I think-no I know that's a lie. Maybe you're ashamed of me or something, but you did love me. Even if you don't right now, you _did_. So that means you do love." Chi-Chi said with a matter-of-fact tone. Kakarot sat upright, crossing his arms and glaring down at Chi-Chi. Making her feel naked at the intensity of his gaze.

"Then do tell me. What made you get that idea?" Kakarot asked Chi-Chi, getting tired of the conversation. She was way too obsessed with him. _'I do not need this right now. I already have my ungrateful bastard of a father badgering me on courting Kaulifla. Plus the sexy twins Naeb and Negi already keep my dick warm enough. I am not in need of another bedwench..though maybe I could add her to my collection.'_

Chi-Chi held her chin up high, looking confident even with her tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. "Well, you killed a dinosaur with your bare hands to save me. You brought me back home to my father. You helped me on my search for the bansho fan and helped me save my kingdom. What about the times you took me flying? Don't tell me you think that meant nothing. Or the time where the cave crashed in on us and _you_ kept me warm. You shared your apples with me, and what about all those times you promised to protect me? Remember when you let me teach you how to dance? And for goodness sake you promised to marry me!" Chi-Chi huffed.

"Alright. I get it. I spent way too much time with you." Kakarot rolled his eyes, standing up to enter his bathroom. "I'm going to shower, feel free to stay if you wanna see me naked." Chi-Chi blushed at the thought of Kakarot naked, and ran out of the room. 

**〔Ⓛⓞⓢⓘⓝⓖ Ⓘⓣⓢ Ⓑⓛⓤⓔ〕**

Caulifla had just taken a shower in her bathroom and dried herself off. She was scantily dressed in her pastel purple towel as she waltzed into her walk-in closet. While she searched her wardrobe for what to wear she heard somebody knock. Peeking her head out of her closet and looking straight at the door she asked "Who is it?" Thinking it was most likely her younger sister, Kale.

"Not there, princess." She looked to wear the sound was coming from, outside of her bedroom window. "You found me!" He said with a playful smile on his face, silently asking her to let him in. 

Glaring at the culprit, Caulifla crossed her arms and scoffed. "Seriously Cabba? Do you _want_ us to get caught? Ugh whatever, you can stay out there if you'd like. After this stupid stunt, I don't think I'm letting you inside." Caulifla said with a proud scowl. Her and Cabba had been secretly seeing each other for months now, sort of like a forbidden romance. Caulifla was from an Elite house, and Cabba was a mere third-class boy.

It was shameful for Elite house members to be in romantic relationships with third-class warriors. Which was why she couldn't be caught dead with Cabba. Her father, Nappa, and Kakarot's father, Bardock, had wanted the two to court to uphold honor between the two Elite Menages. Being caught with Cabba would bring shame onto her father and their menage, Caulifla lamented. Hating the fact that she couldn't mate with who she wanted to because of pride and honor. 

"I came all the way here to see my princess, and I have to wait outside? Woe is me.." Cabba said dramatically locking eyes with Caulifla to make it personal and add extra effect. Caulifla looked to the side blushing, she hated the effect Cabba had on her. _'How dare this third-class clown enchant me!'_

Smirking to hide her small smile, Caulifla huffed. "A third-class clown is chasing after me, woe is me" Caulifla said, her actions not matching her words as she opened the window to let him in. Once let in, Cabba bowed down grabbing Caulifla's hand to press a kiss onto it. 

"Thank you, _milady_ " Cabba said with eyes swirling with mischief and lust. "Hm..my scouter doesn't detect anybody here." Cabba commented loosely, fully understanding what he meant by that. 

"Then your scouter is up-to-date." Caulifla said, playing hard-to-get. "My father had something he wanted to discuss with King Vegeta, and Kale is at the Chikyuu-jin's district. Why she gets a kick out of what _humans_ do, I'll never know." Caulifla said with disgust. Cabba had a boyish grin on his face as he turned to fully face Caulifla. 

"So we won't be interrupted, huh?" Cabba grinned, loving his perfect timing. 

Caulifla simply chuckled. "And who said we're even doing anything that is worth interrupting?" She bit her lip, staring back into Cabba's eyes further turning him on. Especially since she was clad in a towel. 

"Aww come on, Cauli!" Cabba whined with a pout forming on his full lips. 

"Quit your whining, third-class scum." Caulifla stalked forward seductively, pushing Cabba onto her bed as she pulled down her towel revealing her large breasts. 

**〔Ⓛⓞⓢⓘⓝⓖ Ⓘⓣⓢ Ⓑⓛⓤⓔ〕**

Chi-Chi had watched the caretakers bustle around the kitchen, hurrying to make a enormous meal for 7 Saiyans. She hadn't gotten used to the cooking materials or food, it looked so much like earth's food but it wasn't. The difference between Saiyan groceries and Human groceries kind of made her jittery. Sensing her worries the other caretakers had told her to just sit this meal out and observe better. "Geez..it's hard to learn anything with how fast you guys move around the kitchen!". 

Reeah only giggled at Chi-Chi. "That is true. It takes a lot of skill to be able to prepare meals for Saiyans! They expect their food to be abundant yet on time, tehe!" Reeah smiled. 

"Reeah! Get to work, we can't even waste a minute- ya' hear me?" Sambia glared at Reeah, one hand on her hip as she held a pan in the other one. She let her glare 'settle in' before rushing back to work, leaving a pouting Reeah who immediately jumped back into all the madness. _'Huh, well this is weird, everybody seems to like it here! I guess I was kind of expecting a resistance...but nobody seems to care'_ Chi-Chi thought as she watched the caretakers.

Noticing Octasia wasn't present, as she was directing and governing the kitchen last time, Chi-Chi asked about her. "Where's Octasia? What happened to her?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly, _'What if she ran into a Saiyan and her head was blasted off! Oh no..I'll avenge you Octasia!'_

"'Tasia with Raditz" Isi said helpfully while keeping her focus on the large tray of food she was preparing. Chi-Chi couldn't help but shiver when she heard that Octasia was with Raditz. _'Why would Octasia willingly be with Raditz..unless he was forcing himself on her like he did to me! Oh no, I need to save her, this Raditz guy is bad news!'_ Chi-Chi jumped to conclusions. 

She stood up abruptly, determined to rescue Octasia. "I'm going to go get, Octasia!" She said before she dashed out of the kitchen, not wanting to waste moment more. Memorizing the turns she took in the hallway before she entered Raditz room, she followed her memory. Once she got there she barged in, regretting it seconds later. Octasia was on her knees topless. Whilst Raditz was panting, looking out of breath as his pants were pulled down. Octasia's lips were wrapped around Raditz's penis when Chi-Chi barged in.

Looking appalled, Chi-Chi looked Octasia in the eye. Octasia wasn't scared or anything, she looked willing and happy! Rushing out and slamming the door behind her, Chi-Chi fell to her feet hiding her red face behind her hands. "What did I just see!?! What was that!? That looked so scary, EEEEEEP" Chi-Chi screamed horrified and disgusted by what she saw behind Raditz door. 

"What are you screaming about now?" Kakarot drawled with an eyeroll. He was already put off by the fact his fathers annoying friends were coming over for dinner, and he'd have to eat with them and Raditz. _'At this point, what the hell is my life?'_. Overtaken by her emotions Chi-Chi jumped up, wrapping her arms around Kakarot as she buried her face in his shirt. 

She sniffled as she whined about what she had just seen. "Ka-Kakarot! I just saw Octasia and Raditz doing some THINGS!". Kakarot pushed Chi-Chi off of him and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. 

" _Things_?" He repeated, wondering why she didn't just outright say they were involving themselves in their usual sexual activity. _'Ugh, why did I let her jump on me..I should've just blasted her or something..but..'._

Chi-Chi nodded ferociously. "Yes! Things, his THING was in her mouth...is that something that people do?" Chi-Chi looked up at Kakarot deeply bothered yet had a weird curiosity about the situation. _'?!'_ Kakarot met her curious yet disgusted gaze with confusion. _'Wait she doesn't know what a blowjob is?!'_.

Kakarot erupted in mirthful laughter at the entire situation, a boyish glow that charmed Chi-Chi appeared on him. "It's nothing you need to worry about, girl!" Kakarot said still laughing. _'She's too innocent! It's like a breath of fresh air, almost.'_

Chi-Chi blushed and looked away. _'He's laughing AT me but..he looks so happy and handsome when he smiles.'_ "It's not funny, Kakarot! I'm serious!" Chi-Chi crossed her arms, pursing her lips and pulling a petulant expression on her face. "Urgh..whatever! I'll just go back and continue observing the cooks".

"Mhm, you do that instead of worrying about the THINGS they were doing" Kakarot said raising his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner as he continued the walk to where he was going. Chi-Chi walked the opposite direction of him to get to the kitchen but she couldn't help but look back and stare longingly at his disappearing form. _'Oh..it's just like when we were kids! Maybe...maybe he likes me again'._

-

When the food is ready the caretakers take large trays and carry them out to the dining table, keeping a cart nearby for when the trays on the dining table runs out. They walk out in a steady line, spaced out enough so that they can hold their trays in front of them with ease. Reeah, the bubbly persimmon-skinned alien, breaks off from the line. Finding herself standing next to Chi-Chi, tripping on her own two feet. 

Noticing that her tray was going to fall, Chi-Chi holds her tray up with one hand and with her other balances Reeah's tray. Holding her tray while she fixes herself up. "Oh, thank you so much Chi-Chi!!" Reeah said, almost hugging her do to her gratitude and thankfulness. Bardock watches Chi-Chi's display of strength curious, wishing he had his scouter on him (though he never did whenever he ate) to check Chi-Chi's power level. 

The dinner attendants (Bardock, Gine, Kakarot, Raditz, Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh and Tora) ate their food at an alarming speed for Chi-Chi, but a regular speed for the Saiyans. Almost inhaling their food as they ate chicken drumsticks, meat _and_ bone. Chi-Chi and the Caretakers stood at standby as the dirty dishes kept piling up, Octasia came out and took all of the dirty dishes and refilled the table with more food. 

Once they were done with their meal and the caretakers were slaving away in the kitchen washing the dishes, they all sat at the table full and relaxed. Basking in each other's presence, as it wasn't often that they came together like this. "So how's the cub-makin' and producin' going, huh?" Fasha asked unashamedly and playfully. Gine had told her all about her desire for more cubs from Bardock and all of her complaints about getting pregnant being harder than it was before. 

"Instead how about you sit there and mind your fucking business?" Bardock hissed back, knowing full well that as much as Fasha knew that Gine wanted another cub, she also knew that Bardock didn't want another one. Fasha just laughed, and raised her hands up in a pacifying behavior. 

"Man, Bardock. How's being in the Elite house been? Any drama the general public doesn't know about?" Tora asked problematically, he always loved to hear all about the latest controversy. Tora was always the type to go to the club or a bar looking for some juicy drama and details about it. Basking in other peoples problems was his thing. "The people want to know!".

Shugesh sat back in his chair, picking his teeth as he looked back over to Tora. "Tora, that gossiping shit for ladies. And we're all men over here!" Shugesh laughed haughtily. Gine and Fasha crossed their arms and scowled at the insinuation that they weren't women. 

"Excuse you, ya' big beefy bastard. Me and Gine are women." Fasha snarled at Shugesh. 

"Could've fooled me!" Borgos commented, Tora joining him in his laughter. Dapping him up for the 'good joke.'

"Good one, man!" Tora laughed. "But, nah. I'm serious, let us know what's going on. Matter of fact, first tell us what's up with you guys! We're never really around like that, so catch us up." Tora said turning back to Bardock. 

"Tch. Nothing much to catch up on, it's just Kakarot and Raditz being the useless fucks they regularly are." Bardock shrugged acting unbothered, yet in reality he was truly peeved by his sons behavior. "All Raditz knows how to do is run his mouth and fuck. And don't get me started on Kakarot. He hates purging, and sleeps around with random sluts!"

Kakarot scoffed at his father's childish behavior. "Can you not talk about us like we aren't sitting at the same table? And you're still pissed off about Caulifla? How many times do I have to tell you that I can't even stand to be in the same room as that bitch?" 

"Shut the hell up, boy. This is grown folks business. And yes I'm still pissed off about Caulifla! How the hell do you skip her and fuck around with Naeb and Negi? Do you even know how dumb you look?" Bardock spit out the toothpick in his mouth to yell at Kakarot. "And you too Raditz, all you wanna do is fuck on aliens instead of get you somebody who can actually produce strong children." 

"Woah! Hold on, slow down Bardock, let us catch up on this!" Tora exclaimed, getting excited at the family drama unfolding. "You talking about Caulifla? The daughter of Nappa the big ass bear?" Tora said, sitting up straight to catch the juicy details. 

"Tch," Bardock scoffed. "At this point I'll be surprised if that's his daughter, her and Kale." 

"Wait why do you say that Father?" Raditz asked surprised at the comment. 

Gine piped up. "Yeah, Bardock, what do you mean you'll be surprised that's his daughter." 

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Bardock sighed. "Kale looks just like Broly, and Caulifla looks just like Paragus. Whatever you get from that, it's not my business.".

"Bardock! Such controversial statements!" Fasha said, teasing Bardock. "Nah for real though, that's a huge ass scandal Paragus and Nappa will find themselves in!". 

Shugesh spoke up with his deep rasped voice. "You talking about the same Caulifla that I seen around the third-class provinces? She's been sneaking around there for who knows how long. I'd have to say she's fucking some third-class." 

"WAIT! Let's get this straight Caulifla daughter of Nappa, from Nappa's menage is sneaking around with a third-class?! And that same Caulifla and her sister may not even be Nappa's daughter, they may be the daughter of Paragus? _Paragus_?!" Borgos said shocked. "DAMN, what is the Elite house drinking, I want that!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added People,  
> Naeb and Negi (Twins that are in a sexual relationship with Kakarot)
> 
> Should I put up power levels?
> 
> Any questions or thoughts? Feel free to ask!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans don't have much protection on Planet Vegeta and Bulma has to find that out the hard way. Chi-Chi and Kakarot go out to an all-you-can-eat buffet. Kakarot finds out Chi-Chi affects him more than he thought she ever would.

The next morning was regular, save for the fact that Chi-Chi wondered where she fit into the household. All the other caretakers seemed like they could work with or without her. She felt like her being there was pointless. "Kakarot, I want you to go pick up a new Gravity chamber for us." Bardock said in his normal gruff tone that he used to address his sons. 

"Why me, this time? It's normally Raditz who does that type of shit.." Kakarot sighed, there was no use even bringing it up. Once Bardock says something it was law, well according to Bardock anyway. And he never took his sons feelings into consideration when he made decisions. "Whatever. What type am I getting? The one we have now or...?".

"Here, take the capsule it has the one we currently have now in it. Listen to me when I say this, before you go and fuck everything up. _Trade_ the old one in for a 4-man 800-max gravity chamber. The woman has upgraded the capacity and the limit, so I want basically the best she can offer. Oh yeah, and take the new caretaker with you so that she can start completing tasks that involve going outside." Bardock said. "I have a meeting to attend to today with all the elite house heads, tomorrow is the Menage Tournament. I better not be losing any of my inventory because you and your brother lose a fight, I'll expect more than that." Bardock said coldly, but Kakarot understood that was kind of his way of saying 'I expect you to win.'.

Though Bardock loved to call his sons useless fucks, he still held some sort of pride in them. "And make sure you're not going to the Litts, go to the science lab in the human provinces. The specific woman you're going to is Bulma." 

Kakarot nodded, already on his way to go get Chi-Chi who was washing dishes after the breakfast they had. Leaning on the kitchen door, Kakarot watched Chi-Chi wash the dishes vigorously. She had eyes narrowed in on the dishes, washing them as if she were trying to prove something. Watching her work with the sunlight from the window behind the sink shining on her, Kakarot noticed she was a vivacious and innocent-looking girl. _'Cute'._

"Chi-Chi." Kakarot called her name, breaking her concentration. Chi-Chi almost dropped the plate in her hands in the sink out of surprise, looking at the doorway to see who had called her name, Chi-Chi realized that it was Kakarot. Her cheeks got that pink tint that she always seemed to get when she looked at Kakarot. "Come with me, we're going to pick up a new gravity chamber.".

"That's a weird idea of a date, Kakarot..." Chi-Chi said with her head tilted in confusion. "What's a gravity chamber anyways?". 

_'What the fuck does she mean 'a weird idea of a date'. When did I mention that disgusting fruit?'_ "Don't ask any questions. You know how to fly?" Kakarot asked Chi-Chi, not wanting to walk at all. 

"You don't remember? I had this cloud called Nimbus. But I don't know if it can be summoned off planet, it would be pretty embarrassing to yell for nimbus out of nowhere, tehe." Chi-Chi answered but at the same time she didn't. She didn't specify if she knew how to fly or not. 

"Alright, I'll just have to carry you then. I'm sure as hell not walking." Kakarot turned and walked outside of the house, Chi-Chi following closely behind him. Once they stepped outside, Kakarot abruptly picked Chi-Chi up bridal style blasting off into the air not a second later.

Chi-Chi blushed at their close proximity as Kakarot through the blue sunset sky of Planet Vegeta. "Wow..I had no idea that Planet Vegeta was this beautiful..". Chi-Chi said in awe of Planet Vegeta's beauty. Planet Vegeta always had a sunset-looking sky that never seemed to be just one shade. It was so much like Earth, but it wasn't like Earth at all. Their water's were a sparkling green, and their vegetation lush and healthy. Through the distance Chi-Chi could see people flying around, unlike in Earth where everybody would use cars. 

There weren't really roads just dusty dirt trails, though that was kind of what made it more natural-looking. Chi-Chi looked up at Kakarot's face, looking at Kakarot's face as he focused on the direction he was flying in. He looked just like his father from the hair to his facial structure. But _his eyes_ , Chi-Chi thought, they were Gine's. They had that Saiyan edge to it but were rounded. She could see the storm, the fighter and the spirit in his pitch black eyes. The kind of eyes she loved to get lost in. _'He's so handsome..'._

_'I like him alot..'._

"Done staring at me? I know I'm _quite_ the looker." Kakarot teased playfully, with a smirk of arrogance and pride. Chi-Chi blushed in embarrassment and responded with anger.

"Grr, don't tease me Kakarot!" Chi-Chi slapped his arm. 

"Haha! You're cute when you get angry." Kakarot chuckled, his laughter sending vibrations down Chi-Chi's body. Her face reddened further as she looked away. 

Chi-Chi asked, happy that her crush (ex-fiance) thought she was cute. "You think I'm cute..?" 

"Nah, I was just joking." 

"Kakarot!" Chi-Chi yelled, angry at him for getting her blood pressure high only resulting in Kakarot laughing some more. _'He's definitely not good for my health..but I'm okay with that.'_. They landed at the Human province, Chi-Chi surprised at the amount of humans she saw bustling around. "Wow! There are a lot of humans here!". She did see the occasional saiyan, but humans definitely made up a large portion of this province. 

"Well that's a no brainer. This _is_ a human province." Kakarot informed Chi-Chi. 

"Wait Vegeta-sei has a human provinces?! That's insane! There is even a mall! A school?! It's just like how the cities were on earth!" Chi-Chi said excitedly at the small reminder of her home.

"I said no questions right? Follow me, we're going to the building." Kakarot led Chi-Chi into a Capsule Corp. building, not noticing the brand name as she was too sad on not being able to explore the city. "And quit it with that sad look, you look pitiful.".

Once they found Bulma, Chi-Chi's eyes lit up. "Bulma!" Chi-Chi immediately began running up to hug the blue-haired woman, making her drop all the capsules in her hand. _'So this is where she was when we weren't able to see her for months at a time. I have to commend her for her bravery!'._

"Chi-Chi! What are you doing on this planet? Shouldn't you be at home with your father or with Master Roshi?" Bulma asked wrapping her arms around Chi-Chi in a tight hug. "Who's this?".

"You don't remember Kakarot? He helped you on your quest with the dragon balls, remember?" Chi-Chi said giggling. 

"Oh yeah! Your fiance, right Chi? Wow you sure did grow Kakarot! You look just like that elite guy, Bardock!" Bulma noticed. "How've you been all this time?". Bulma was friendly with Kakarot, considering he helped her gather the dragon balls even though the wishes didn't match up with her desires. She remembered the little boy that Chi-Chi was so hung up about, it _was_ quite cute till it started becoming kind of obsessive.

"Okay I guess..? Anyways, I'm here to trade in the 2-man 700-max gravity chamber for the 4-man 800-max gravity chamber." Kakarot said getting straight to the point. "Oh and by the way, me and Chi-Chi are NOT mates or 'fiances'." Kakarot said. 

"Huh?! Well why not!? If I remember-" Bulma started, defending her friend knowing that Chi-Chi did harbor strong feelings towards him. 

Chi-Chi frowned looking down at the floor sadly. "Just drop it, Bulma...".

"Well why are you on this planet anyways, Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked, curiously but still pissed off at Kakarot knowing he most likely refused the marriage. "I don't see you going on space adventures with the kind of father you have."

"Well..I was captured and sold to Kakarot's family." Chi-Chi said, she really did miss her family and friends. "I miss the rest of the gang." Kakarot watched Chi-Chi and Bulma conversate, as he decided to be patient and let the two friends catch up before demanding the capsule.

"What?! I can try and put in a word with Queen Kassava to get you free!" Bulma exclaimed worriedly.

"And then I'll put an opposing word so that the girl stays where she is." Prince Vegeta walked out all high and mighty with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. "What are you doing here, third-class idiot?". 

"Need I remind you that I'm not third-class? Didn't think your memory was _that_ bad, Vegeta." Kakarot sneered. Prince Vegeta had a bad habit of trying to make himself superior and lower others around him. 

" _Please_. Just because your father used his newfound ability to go Super to usurp an elite title, doesn't mean you're on the same level." Vegeta scoffed at Kakarot. "Now if you'll excuse me, royalty shouldn't be kept waiting." Vegeta walked by Bulma who crouched down on the floor to pick up her fallen capsules and resort them. 

"And who do you think you are?" Chi-Chi glared at Vegeta angrily. "I bet Kakarot's way stronger than you will ever be." Vegeta turned abruptly to Chi-Chi ready to off her. Kakarot felt the urge to face-palm at Chi-Chi's stupidity but felt pride that she thought he was stronger than _Prince_ Vegeta.

"Don't you even think about it, Vegeta! If you kill my friend that'll go against the deal! I'll make you regret it, I swear!" Bulma screeched at Vegeta, _knowing_ how much he hated blows to his pride. She didn't know how much weight her words carried though, and that's what worried her. What if he didn't care that his mother and father would be mad at him and killed Chi-Chi anyways? _'It's fine! We'll just resurrect her through the dragon balls!'_ Bulma kept telling herself that.

Vegeta scowled, thoroughly pissed off at Bulma's intervention. "Hm, lucky bitch. Say something slick again, and I just may do worse than death. And woman, you should know better than to speak up to me, after all it wouldn't take much convincing to finish off the human race once and for all." Vegeta's eyes promised something for Bulma. 

"Oh, bite me." Bulma said sarcastically giving him the middle finger. 

"I'll do worse than a bite." Vegeta walked away with grace to go fly back to the castle's training center. 

Once Vegeta walked away, and the atmosphere lightened up a bit Bulma spoke up. "You said you wanted the 4-800 gravity chamber?" Kakarot nodded. "Lucky you, I just finished making the first batch last night, but knowing your father he probably planned that. I'll be back in a moment, I need to put these babies down somewhere and I'll be back with your chamber.". 

When Bulma left the room, Kakarot's gaze fell upon Chi-Chi. Getting nervous from the intense look Kakarot was giving her, Chi-Chi looked to her feet to brush it off. _'And just what did she think she was accomplishing by that? The Prince definitely wants her head on a pike now and she may have just embarrassed my father. But Vegeta doesn't know that she's our caretaker..yet. We have that tournament tomorrow he will definitely see her then. Hopefully he forgets._ _'_

"You know..those things that guy said weren't true right?" Chi-Chi asked Kakarot.

"'That guy' just so happens to be the Prince of _all_ Saiyans." Kakarot retorted. "And yes I know. Unfortunately me and him are on par with each other. But I _will_ be stronger than him. I have no reason to be weaker, therefore I will be better." Kakarot smirked. 

A few moments later, Kakarot had the capsule safely tucked in his pockets, and they were walking out of the building. "Um, Kakarot. Can we go to the mall and then the grocery store? I need better fitting..undergarments..and the stuff you guys use to cook I'm not really used to like that." Chi-Chi asked sort of timidly, scared to know what his answer would be.

"Sure. And the shit you cook with human groceries better be delicious or I'm burning everything I bought for you." Kakarot threatened seriously. "Now let's go, which one is the mall."

**〔Ⓛⓞⓢⓘⓝⓖ Ⓘⓣⓢ Ⓑⓛⓤⓔ〕**

Bulma tinkered with a scouter that she found. Her soft fingers delicately dealt with the small object, a precision screwdriver unscrewing the latch to reveal the circuitry. She had planned to set the language to English and add her own little decals. It would do good for humans on Planet Vegeta to have accessible scouters that were in English. Since her concentration was set on the object in her hand she didn't notice a Saiyan leaning on the doorway, looking her over. 

The Saiyan had a low cut fade with a scar that looked like somebody had slashed his face running from his hairline to the center of his forehead. "So.". The Saiyan's booming voice made Bulma drop the scouter she was working on, the little pieces breaking off and scattering on the table. 

"Shit!" Bulma cursed, she turned around with her back pressed onto the table, trying to hide the fact that she was tampering with a scouter. Not knowing whether it was against the Saiyan rules or not. "Who are you?! Why didn't you knock!?" Bulma glared at the offender. 

He chuckled in a creepy way that sent chills down Bulma's spine. "The name's Leek, beautiful.".

"Okay? Well, what do you want? I'm running on a tight schedule, so I don't have time for foolery." Bulma said in a cut-throat tone, dismissing him harshly. She just wanted to wrap up what she was doing with her scouter and go traveling through the city on Planet Vegeta with Yamcha. Though, Saiyan's kept popping up left and right demanding things as if they knew how many hours it took to wire the circuitry and change the gravity. And to be honest she was through with it. She couldn't wait to leave Planet Vegeta and go back to Earth.

"Oh? She has an attitude, huh? You might want to cut it out, before I do something...unforgivable." Leek said baring his teeth with a predatory stare. Not one to be intimidated like that, Bulma glared right back at Leek with 10 times the ferocity. Her arms folded beneath her chest and she had a stance that screamed she was not the one.

"Just try it. Do anything to me and the _King and Queen_ will hear about it, so beat it if you love yourself." Bulma said a sneer finding it's way onto her cute face.

With in a moment later Leek had Bulma pressed onto the table, bending her back over it. He cupped her chin roughly making sure that he would leave a bruise, lifting her face so that she could look him in the eyes. "Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." He said threateningly. Bulma tried pushing him off of her but she wouldn't even stand a chance against the weakest Saiyan (adult). His hands slid into her pants groping at her ass.

"Let go of me, jackass!" Bulma spit on the Saiyan, pissing him off to the highest degree. "Oh, that makes you mad huh? Your fragile masculinity couldn't take a hint?". Leek ripped off her top, and tore her pants revealing her underwear. Bulma began thrashing around, lifting her leg up multiple times to try and hit his pelvis area. _'If this was Earth nobody would even have the luxury of sneaking into the capsule corp and assaulting me..but on Planet Vegeta humans just aren't warranted that type of protection.'._

Leek punched Bulma in the stomach making her cough up spit. "Shouldn't have pissed me off, bitch. Here I was trying to be nice, but then you want to give me attitude? 'i DoN'T hAvE tImE fOr fOoLeRy'". Leek mocked Bulma as he pulled her bra down and grabbed at her breast's as he pleased. 

"You're a bastard, your parent's are probably ashamed of you! I hope you rot in hell, you ugly bitch!" Bulma teared up, knowing all she could do was trash talk at this point. Leek pulled down Bulma's underwear that her ripped up pants exposed. He pushed Bulma down on the table, and pulled his pant's down just as far as he needed to reveal his erection. "STOP!" Bulma screamed. "SOMEBODY-" Leek covered Bulma's mouth with his hand's and shoved himself inside of Bulma, not caring that she wasn't lubricated. The unaroused, dry and tight state of Bulma's pussy made it painful for Bulma. 

She bit down on Leek's hand as she frantically kicked her legs up at him, angry and helpless tears streaming down her face. Her mind went blank trying to detach itself from the situation but at the same time fight back. Suddenly Leek was slammed against the wall with Vegeta's hand wrapped tightly around his neck as he glared furiously at Leek. "P-Prince Vegeta" Leek managed to choke out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Vegeta demanded tightening his hold on Leek's neck. Vegeta was pissed off thoroughly for many reasons he couldn't explain, he didn't know why he cared this much. _'Why do I even care so much, if anything I should have..'_ Vegeta shook those thoughts out of his head, and he continued directing his anger towards Leek.

"I-I'm sorr-sorry, Princcee! I did-didn't know you claimed her!" Leek cried out in pain. 

"Apology not accepted. Go walk yourself to the prison facility with your pants down. If I'm feeling generous I just may come and free you." Vegeta smirked evilly. 

"R-really?!" Leek asked getting his hopes up. Vegeta released his hold on Leek, letting him drop to the floor coughing to catch his breath.

"Yes...really. I'll free you with the ceasing of your breath. Now get out of my sight, or you'll get worse than what you're already getting." Vegeta said menacingly, glaring at his pathetic form as he walked out of the building with his dick out. Vegeta looked at Bulma who was sobbing uncontrollably. _'...'_. Vegeta didn't know what to make of Bulma's crying form. He wanted to treat her like a Saiyan female but she wasn't. Removing his cape, Vegeta threw it over Bulma's form. "Tch. You can have the rest of the week off.". 

**〔Ⓛⓞⓢⓘⓝⓖ Ⓘⓣⓢ Ⓑⓛⓤⓔ〕**

"Wow! Look over there, Kakarot!" Chi-Chi pointed at a All-You-Can-Eat buffet. "It's an All-You-Can-Eat!". Quirking an eyebrow up at the weird title, Kakarot only followed Chi-Chi due to him hearing the word 'Eat'. 

"What even is an All you can eat." Kakarot asked, he wondered if it's title was exactly what it was. Eating till your full in a restaurant. 

"It's just a restaurant where you pay an expensive entrance fee so that you can eat till you're full!" Chi-Chi said excitedly as she led Kakarot to the back of the line. 

Kakarot's eyes widened. "Woah, really? What're we waiting in the back of the line for then?" Kakarot said, if there was a line of humans why did him, a Saiyan, have to wait in the back. Grabbing Chi-Chi by the hand, Kakarot dragged her all the way to the front. 

"No, wait Kakarot! We can't cut!" Chi-Chi yelled at Kakarot, trying to be mindful of everybody's feelings. _'I know I'd hate it if somebody were to cut in front of me like that.'_

Ignoring Chi-Chi's cries, Kakarot waltzed right into the front of the line facing the register. Kakarot looked at the puny human's chest and read the name tag, _'Dennim'_. "What a _disgusting_ name." Kakarot taunted the poor man, making Dennim whimper in fear. "Alright Dennim, give me a table for two _now_." 

"Kakarot! You don't have to be so mean to him, he's just doing his job. Stop being a bully and apologize." Chi-Chi screeched at Kakarot making him roll his eyes and turn away from her. Dennim looked at Chi-Chi with starry eyes, in his mind deeming her a hero for even being able to speak so confidently and boldly to a Saiyan. "I'm so sorry, sir. Can we have a table for two?".

"Err, i-it's okay. Right then, th-that'll be 4272.88 maiz." Dennim said with a shaky voice. He had Saiyan's come to the buffet before and more often than not they got pissed off at him for insinuating that they should pay. _'I seriously hate my job! I want to be moved to chef or dish duty so I don't have to even speak to these barbaric people!'._

"You're funny if you think that I'm paying." Kakarot huffed childishly, crossing his arms. 

"Please, Kakarot." Chi-Chi pouted and stared at Kakarot with teary puppy eyes. Kakarot blushed fiercely as he snapped his gaze off of Chi-Chi's pitiful face, scowling at the fact that he had fallen for it. He coughed up the money and a waitress came by to lead them to their table. "Thank you, Kakarot!". 

The buffet had a nice soothing aura, and had color changing lights all over the dark place. The lights only used cool colors which boosted the collected aura. There was soft music played underneath the clanging of forks and the munching of food. Kakarot and Chi-Chi had gotten up after ordering a coke and fanta for their drinks, going to the food area to pick up their plate. 

Chi-Chi had gotten her food quicker than Kakarot because she didn't eat as much as Kakarot did. Her plate was extra small compared to Kakarots. 

While Kakarot was gathering food on his plate and Chi-Chi sitting at the table eating obliviously, a purple afro haired woman stopped him. She was cat-like, he noted, moving stealthily and with grace. She was also snake-like moving fluidly and without fault. As if she knew exactly where she was going, and she made the journey through confidently. She looked at Kakarot with a lust-filled gaze, knowing that he had come into Ikura Buffet with a woman by his side. But that was just how she operated. "You need something?" Knowing by the way she moved what she wanted, he asked anyways.

"You know, need and want are two different things. I'm Ranfan, and you are?" She spoke sultrily and with an air of arrogance that she could have anybody she wanted. Kakarot smirked, humans _did_ look like Saiyans but they just came in different colors.

Kakarot was about to answer her but Chi-Chi's face popped up in his mind, a surge of guilt following soon afterwards. He cursed his mind, and questioned why he was feeling guilty. The way she looked so in love with Kakarot and how she rushed to defend him. _'Dammit! Damn her for affecting me this much. What does it matter to her if I fuck this bitch?'_. "You don't need to know my name." Kakarot decided.

"Oh? What should I call you then, Mr. A-non-ny-mous." Ranfan broke the word up into syllables, her eyes swirling flirtatiously. 

"Don't worry about it." Kakarot said icily, even confused on his own switch in behavior. "Now scram, so that I can eat.". 

Ranfan looked surprised and confused, never-the-less she took the hint and ran off. _'He just wanted me a second ago...damn it I didn't move fast enough. He probably was thinking about that girl next to him. Oh well, there's still more Saiyans. What's one loss to a bunch of scores.'_ Ranfan thought to herself regretfully as she moved past the situation and went home to her husband, Trunks.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakarot was holding onto Chi-Chi's legs tightly as her arms were wrapped around his neck in standard piggyback ride formation. In her pockets were a capsulized fridge and groceries. They had gotten the fridge at the grocery store, due to the creation of capsules things you wouldn't find at grocery stores would be there. Chi-Chi stared amazed at the waters with Kakarot purposefully flying slow so she could gawk at the waters. 

"Woah!" Chi-Chi exclaimed excitedly. "Did you see that? It was a dolphin!" Chi-Chi laughed pointing at the spot she saw the dolphin jump up at. 

"What's a dolphin? We just call our see animals big fish, small fish, medium fish, and in general just fish." Kakarot asked confusedly, he truly didn't understand earthling culture. They had names for just about anything! And most of the time it didn't make any sense.

"That's so boring!" Chi-Chi giggled wondering what other animals they had, she hadn't even realized that Planet Vegeta would have animals in general! "I didn't know you guys had animals, everything looks so lively and vegetated but barren at the same time. It's weird.". 

"Hm. What other misconceptions do you have about Vegeta-sei? If we didn't have animals what would we be eating." Kakarot asked confused as to where she got the idea that they didn't have animals at all. "Our animals are just smart enough to hide and fast enough to disappear within the blink of an eye.". 

Chi-Chi paused to think. "Huh, I didn't think about it _that_ way! Well do you guys have beaches? Will you take me to one, one day? So we can swim together?" Chi-Chi grinned, remembering the time when Kakarot taught her how to swim when they were little kids. _'Wow this date was so amazing! Our first one is something that can't be forgotten though, we spent the whole day fighting!'_. 

"What's a beach? Do you mean bitch?" Kakarot asked, his brain hurt from all the weird terms she was using. _'Ugh why is everything about Earth so complicated? How did I manage to survive there as a_ _cub?'._

"Silly, a beach is a place with sand and water! It's really fun, you remember the sand in the Kame house?" Chi-Chi asked Kakarot, while at the same time wondering if he remembered _anything_ they did together. _'Well, if he has such a bad memory then it'll be my job to help him remember!'_ Chi-Chi thought to herself confidently. She kind of liked Planet Vegeta and its beauty. How in the mornings to afternoons the sky would go from a blue sunset to a reddish purple one. And then in the nights a gorgeous red sunset. 

**〔Ⓛⓞⓢⓘⓝⓖ Ⓘⓣⓢ Ⓑⓛⓤⓔ〕**

_Chi-Chi had her back on the cool marble table, to which even the tables coolness couldn't satiate the heat she felt. Kakarot stood between her legs, both of his arms sitting next to her head. His tail rubbing her thighs up and down, brushing over a place so sacred. The position emulated what Chi-Chi had witnessed happen between Gine and Bardock. They were both panting as if they ran a marathon, out of breath and losing themselves within each other. Chi-Chi had her eyes closed and her lips parted trying to catch her breath. This was wrong, Chi-Chi thought, I don't remember this. "Ka-Kakarot this is bad..we're supposed to wait till marriage!" Chi-Chi protested, even though her body wasn't marching the march with her._

_"I want to bad things with you, sweetheart." Kakarot said with a rich, husky voice. His voice was hoarse with restraint, but sounded so sultry none-the-less. "I'll do things you'll never forget, do you want me to do those things? Hm, princess?" Kakarot leaned in to her ear kissing it as he whispered 'Princess'. The terms of endearment rolling off his tongue silkily. Chi-Chi's face reddened, everybody called her princess but nobody said it like he did._

_"O-Okay.." Chi-Chi said shyly, looking away from Kakarot in embarrassment. "I..I've never done this before." Chi-Chi admitted, everything was so intense. It was so intense even the atmosphere surrounding them seemed so sensual. She'd never even had her first kiss before, this was all too sudden but too tempting! Kakarot kissed down the side of her face, kissing everywhere but her lips it seemed._

_"Hm..? Somebody doesn't know how to say please?" Kakarot chuckled, his eyes prancing with lust, love and passion. Chi-Chi's blush intensified under his gaze, whenever he looked at her like that she felt so naked even though she was very much fully clothed. "I thought your courtesy classes taught you better than that." Kakarot touched all over her body in all the right places, but Chi-Chi wanted more. The man who could destroy a mountain in one punch became light-fingered, pressing feather-like touches all over her body. It was the places he didn't touch. _

_"I-I'm sorry!" Chi-Chi moaned out an apology, he was barely touching her but even the light touches affected her greatly. "Please.." She didn't specify what she wanted, but he knew. His calloused hand caressed the side of her face as he claimed her lips as his own. He kissed her with fervor and desire, and Chi-Chi felt so loved. The kiss was slow and burned with carnal desire, leaving Chi-Chi aching for more._

_He parted with her lips, his dancing over hers as if knowing how much she desired him. "I love you." Kakarot breathed out, his hot breath fanning her face. She felt so complete. His tail's movement intensified as it began rubbing her through her underwear. Chi-Chi bit her lip trying hard not to let out sounds of pleasure._

_"I lov-"._

Chi-Chi woke up abruptly, her face the reddest it had ever been. She felt hot down _there_. " _What_ was that!?" Chi-Chi shrieked, surprised and confused by her own dream. "Calm down, Chi-Chi...Calm down.." Chi-Chi said taking deep breaths to slow her racing heart. She buried her face between her hands embarrassed. Her imagination had gone too far! That was the dining table they were gonna do _that_ on.

"I just need a drink of water.." Chi-Chi stood up, straightened herself up a little and headed for the kitchen. She walked down the hallway as quiet as she could knowing that others were sleeping.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Bardock stood there with his usual scowl and his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, his cold and calculating eyes looking over her movement. 

Chi-Chi, not in the right state of mind thought it was her father who normally caught her in the middle of the night after a bad dream. "Oh, daddy, you scared me..I'm just going to get a drink of water, I had a.. _weird_ dream." Chi-Chi said catching her breath after the scare.

"Daddy?" Bardock asked her with an eyebrow raised, judging by the tone he could tell that she didn't mean it in a sexual manner. Realizing her mistake and just _who_ she was talking to, Chi-Chi's heart began racing and her face reddened once again. 

"Sorry! I just..sorry.." Chi-Chi fumbled with her words, not knowing how she could explain herself. That, and the fact that he and Kakarot shared a similar hair style didn't help her state of mind. She twirled a strand of her thick black hair and looked at the ground timidly. She bit her lip wondering what he would do.

Bardock rolled his eyes at the fact that he was alarmed over nothing. Years of constant battle and torment would do that to you. He often woke up, some nights, in tremors. Frightened by the demons of his past and haunted by the ghosts of _them_. "Go back to your room and sleep.". Bardock said in his regular emotionless and unreadable tone.

"Wha-? But I just wanted a drink of water!" Chi-Chi protested, not understanding what his deal was. 

"Did I stutter? Go back to sleep." Bardock glared at her. He had to admit she had a certain fire to her, which amused and pissed him off all the same. It reminded him of Gine almost, how easy to fluster she was and her _bite_.

"Grr. No way! I don't get what your deal is, Bardock! I'm going to get a drink of water, whether you like it or not!" Chi-Chi screamed, forgetting that people were sleeping. 

"Try it, _I dare you_." Truthfully, Bardock didn't care if she got a drink of water or not. What irked him was her disrespect and how comfortable she seemed to be getting. He was really only denying her the water as a show of authority. "I don't give a damn how thirsty, or how much ya' little nightmare scared you. Go back to bed, also tomorrow we will be attending an Elite House Competition. Disrespect yourself publicly, and I will make you regret it. Oh yeah, and it's _Lord_ Bardock to you. It's in your best interest's not to forget it." 

Chi-Chi scowled at him before turning on her heel and stomping down the hallway and back into her room. "I hate you!" She said, not sure if she really meant it or not. Bardock only chuckled.

"You're not the first." 

**〔Ⓛⓞⓢⓘⓝⓖ Ⓘⓣⓢ Ⓑⓛⓤⓔ〕**

Bulma sat at the table kind of awkwardly, she hated attending dinner with the royal family. Dining with people who wouldn't hesitate to snap her in half if she even said one word wrong, didn't sit well in her stomach. Especially since she had a mouth that ran faster than cheetahs. And being around that spoiled-brat Prince Vegeta, didn't help at all, especially since he had saved her and gave her his royal cape. "Do tell Bulma, what are you working on now?" King Vegeta asked with his regal tone that meant business.

Bulma wasn't fooled at all by King Vegeta's question. Every time she sat and ate dinner with them, he always asked her that question. Reading between the lines, Bulma understood completely what he meant when he asked her that question and looked at her with that unreadable gaze. It was his way of determining her usefulness, if she wasn't doing anything beneficial for the Saiyans every time they met, she was done for and so was Earth. 

Nevertheless, the question was one Bulma enjoyed answering. She loved talking about her inventions, it made her swell with pride. Even if nobody understood. "I'm working on improving my cybernetic scouting plane. You said Frieza had a family, right?" Bulma asked to which King Vegeta nodded. 

"They haven't struck yet and you can't just wait like sitting ducks for the moment they surprise you. So I'm working on making my scouting plane able to withstand being in outer space excellently. I want to work on it's area's of range, and how fast it sends information back to us. That way anybody that's making way to Planet Vegeta, we'll know almost instantly.".

King Vegeta nodded, pleased with her answer. "I'm also working on the space pods, you've been using the same space pods for travel for centuries! There hasn't been any updates on them. So I'm gonna upgrade the space pods, making them closer to indestructible in case of attacks, their speed will be heightened, and the buttons inside have to be made more simpler." _'So you bird-brains can actually use them.'_ Bulma finished in her mind. "And I'm going to make the pods smaller on the outside but large on the inside."

"Excellent thinking, Bulma." King Vegeta smirked, his ego reaching new heights as his decision to keep the earthlings around were coming to fruition. 

"Yes, yes. Quite the excellent thinking, woman." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "But your work ethic just doesn't compare." Vegeta looked Bulma in the eye, smirking to himself as he saw a reaction bubbling from her. He wanted her to make a complete and utter fool of herself, so that his parents can just send her off. 

"Like you can even do better, Vegeta. Tell me the first step you would take in upgrading the space pods." Bulma held her chin up high, radiating confidence. Even though she had been violated by Leek, she gained a new-found self-worth within herself. Instead of corroding away and distancing herself from others, she pushed the event away and focused on better things. _'Besides, that bastard is rotting away..the only victory he could gain is destroying my mind, and I won't let him have that!.'_

Vegeta scowled. "I don't need scientific knowledge if I have the strength to take scientists for myself. And never think for a moment that you're not replaceable, blueberry bitch." Vegeta sneered. 

"Right, because your strength makes you stand out _so_ much. All the Saiyans have to do is take somebody stronger than you and call him Prince Vegeta. So don't fool yourself into thinking you're _that_ important." Bulma fired her own glare right back at Vegeta. The thought of a random Saiyan taking his place and tarnishing the royal bloodline boiled Vegeta's blood down to the mineral. His fork snapped straight in half at the insinuation. 

"You stupid bitch!" Vegeta said with complete fury, making Bulma flinch at the tone. "The royal bloodline isn't to be tampered with or tarnished! Nobody other than the _blood prince_ shall take the throne. Tch, don't make me blast you to bits and test out how royal _your_ blood is. You filthy commoner." Vegeta finished. 

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?" Bulma said with a tone that very well said 'Bite me'. 

"CHILDREN!" Queen Kassava slammed her hands on the table, demanding good behavior. She did have to admit, seeing Bulma and Vegeta argue was amusing. But this is not dining table manners. It was disgraceful for a Royal dinner to be so raucous and disorderly. "This behavior will not be tolerated at the dinner table, do you hear me!?" Queen Kassava yelled in a strictly business tone. 

"Yes, Queen Kassava.." Bulma said, only because she was quite afraid of what would happen if she didn't. 

"Yes, Mother." Vegeta mumbled, a red tint appearing on his face from being chastised in front of the person he hated the most.


End file.
